Task Force G
by MusicHeart08
Summary: (Suicide Squad Au) A secret government agency recruits a group of Meta-Human Criminals to save the city of Lothal from an evil group lead by a powerful Meta-Human. Along the way, they form a special bond together and begin to wonder if they wish to remain criminals. (Story is better)
1. The Death Star

**This is a little something done for fun and boredom. Right now it's mainly just their introduction and backstories.**

 **Hopefully, after I get more work done into my other stories I can make this a full story.**

 **P.S: I'm not one for swearing ... unless I'm like really really angry. So forgive the lack of strong language, the only one I'm okay with using is _Damn_.**

* * *

 **Location: The Death Star**

 **Meta-Human Penitentiary**

 **Mustafar**

 _Left Right, Left Right. One Two, One Two. Kick with the knee and an UpperCut._

With lightning-fast speed, Kanan attacked his makeshift punching bag, which was made up of a few pillows and the sorry excuse of a mattress he was given in this hellhole. The punching bag was already caving in on itself with the punches and kicks it was receiving.

Kanan stepped back from the battered mattress for a minute to catch his breath, he brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail.

Somewhere outside of his cell, he heard someone yelling about it being Dinner Time, Kanan rolled his eyes before going back to his punching bag.

"Hey, It's Chow Time!" a guard shouted as he banged on Kanan's cell door "It's dinner time, Caleb. Come get it!"

Kanan growled hearing his old name but he complied and walked up to the door, glaring at the guard through the small window. The first lessons he learned about being a hitman was to always keep cold face, never show your emotions.

"Only my family calls me Caleb" Kanan snapped at the guard

"You don't have a family, _Caleb_ ," the guard said with a mocking tone as if his old name was an insult.

A plate of murky green soup or whatever was placed on the window where Kanan received his meals.

The cell was built with some type of material that prevented Meta-Humans from using their powers while inside but with the small opening in the door, Kanan was able to use his Telekinesis to throw the plate of food onto the guard's face.

While the guard was wiping his face (and cursing Kanan), the window to the door slammed shut. Kanan's head ached as he felt powerless and weak once more.

Forcing the memory of Caleb to the back of his mind, Kanan marched back to the punching bag and slammed his fist down hard onto the side causing the mattress to finally collapse onto the ground.

Fueled by anger, Kanan repeatedly kicked the mattress until stuffing was flying out of it.

With a mixture of a groan and a sigh, Kanan leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

* * *

Hera may be in a Meta-Human Penitentiary but she refused to lose her sanity like so many others before her.

Instead of a cell, she was put in a cage that stood in the center of a large room. With her reputation of escaping, Hera was placed under maximum security, guards stood on a platform that went around the room, monitoring her.

The people of the asylum weren't complete idiots, they had electrical bars to captivate her. Hera couldn't teleport through electrical fields, she learned that the hard way.

Hera sat on the ground in the center of the cage and stared at the corner of the room, where they held her friend, Chopper.

When the mission went wrong, when she was landed in this hell: They shut Chopper down and kept him in the corner of her cell out of reach, her only friend. They were punishing her.

Just then the gate to her cell opened and a guard came towards her carrying a tray.

"Hey, beautiful" the guard greeted, Hera just glared at him coldly "Look what I brought ya" The guard gently pushed the tray into her cage, a single slice of pie was on the plate "Aren't you gonna say Thanks?"

Hera wasn't stupid, she knew why they treated her differently from the other prisoners so she put on a fake smile for the guard

"You think I don't know why you're doing this?"

"What're you talking about?" the guard said, his gentleness fading

"So my father being Cham Syndulla has nothing to do with the way you treat me?" Hera said with a smirk

"Of Course Not!" the guard cried, his eyes shifted around the room "By the way when you do get out... your gonna tell your Dad who took care of you right?"

Hera smirked and slowly stood up so she could stand in front of the guard, careful not to touch the bars. When she was directly in front of him she leaned in and whispered

"You don't have to worry about him because when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you myself"

The guard's face fell as Hera went back to her spot on the ground and she stared at Chopper, ignoring the guards yelling questions as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

A new guard was carrying a tray of food to a prisoner's cell.

While it was his first day, he didn't understand why everyone was so afraid to bring food to this certain cell. When he volunteered everyone stared at him like he was insane and warned him of the _Monster_ that lurked in cell 635.

The guard opened the secured door and walked inside, the cell was dark and cold. He closed the door behind him just slightly so the Meta-Human guy whatever couldn't use their powers on him.

Whoever was trapped in here obviously wasn't happy because claw-like scratches covered the walls.

He placed the tray of food and looked around the dark cell, it almost seemed deserted.

"There's your dinner," the guard said, he didn't see the green eyes watching him from the roof "Come get it"

Just then someone -more like something- pounced on top of him. The guard was turned onto his back and pinned to the ground by his attacker

"W..Wh.. Who are you?!" he said in a shaky voice, a low growling filled the air before turning into a deep voice

"My Name is Zeb"

The light from the single light bulb allowed the guard to see his attacker and he wasn't human.

Zeb was another creature the guard couldn't name, he was covered in purple fur, had piercing green eyes, large ears, and sharp fangs and claws. The guard now understood why no one wanted to come here.

"T...They w... were right" he sputtered "Y..Y... You're a Monster"

"Wrong" Zeb growled dragging one of his claws down the guard's face, causing a small scratch to appear "Just on the Inside"

Zeb then growled and bared his teeth preparing to tear the guy's throat apart for a decent meal...

 _BBBBBZZZZ_!

Electricity danced on his body as another guard tasered him from behind, Zeb fell to his side on the ground. The guard sat up and quickly scooted towards the door desperate to get out

"You the new guy?" the guard near the door asked, the new guard nodded as he saw too terrified to speak "You ever wondered why there was an opening?"

The new guard's eyes widen as he stared at the Monster named Zeb.

* * *

Sabine absolutely hated her cell.

Granted she hated prison period but this one was different. In every other prison, cell, and asylum Sabine has been sent to, she could easily escape by blowing up the walls (and leave behind a beautiful masterpiece to say she was there)

But this was a Meta-Human Prison, which means the rooms prevented them from using their powers. Sabine couldn't escape or even color the room, all she could do was pace around fighting boredom and stare at the boring blank walls.

To top it all off, the room had no windows, not one. No sunlight came in so she couldn't count the days she had been in here, she was completely cut off from the rest of the world.

Just then the flap on the bottom of the door opened and a tray of food was pushed into her cell.

Sabine stared down at the gruel they served before pounding on the door. She didn't stop until the tiny window opened and a pair of angry annoyed eyes looked through

"What?" the guard said

"What the hell is that?" she asked gesturing to the 'soup'

"Dinner, now shut up and eat it. Witch"

Sabine glared at the man before looking through the window, her brown eyes glaring into the man's cold blue eyes

"Let me tell you something" she hissed "Someday, somehow I'm going to get out of here and when I do, I'll show you how much of a witch I can be"

"Did you just threaten me?" the guard snapped

"Oh come on, I'm bored in here. Let me out for little awhile, I'll be a good girl"

"When you first got here you put five of my men in the hospital, you're never coming out until the day you die. Unless I decide to kill you"

"Isn't your job suppose to keep me alive?"

"My job is to keep you alive until the day you die and you keep talking like that to me, that day might come sooner"

The guard then slammed the window shut and left Sabine's cell.

* * *

Being in prison sucked.

Ezra wasn't even given a cell, it was more like a sewage pipe and smelled like one too.

He knew they put him in here so they could pour water on him for torture and punishment. Unlike most of the cells, the metal walls didn't prevent him from using his powers.

Right now he used them to fight boredom. A single flame danced on his palm, the flame then turned into a small Phoenix that flew across his wrist and arm

His master told him that one day he would be able to release the Phoenix then he'll be the most powerful Meta-Human in the world.

That day didn't seem to be coming anytime soon cause where was Ezra now? In Jail! and his master? Was free and probably out of the country by now.

Master said he cared about him but when the situation turned bad he left Ezra behind to die.

A hard knocking on the metal wall snapped Ezra from his thoughts. He held the tiny Phoenix in his hand as he looked up at the guard standing in the window

"Boy, I told you multiple times, not to use your powers! Now your in trouble, wait until I tell the boss" the guard yelled with an evil smirk

"Won't you get in trouble for smoking on the job?"

The guard looked annoyed "What're you talking about boy? I haven't smoked since..."

Ezra then held up his palm and blew on the Phoenix which flew shot straight into the man's mouth like a bullet. The guard gasped and choked as smoke began to come out of his mouth.

Ezra smirked as the man choked on the flame and he clawed at his throat. Slowly Ezra's' blue eyes began to turn red and his pupils started to throb as the Phoenix inside of him began to build up and take over.

At the sound of a gate opening, Ezra let the flame fade away and his eyes returned to normal. He smirked at the conversation outside

"Officer Grint, are you smoking on the job again?" the Alpha guard shouted at the sight of the guard coughing out smoke

Grint tried to explain what had happened but he could barely talk, his throat was burning!

"Dispatch him!" Alpha demanded, the other guards grabbed the coughing officer and dragged him away

The Alpha peeked in on Ezra and saw him sitting with his face pressed into his knees, looking satisfied the Alpha walked away.

When he was gone Ezra looked up with a smirk and summoned the small flame onto his hand again.


	2. Introducing: Kanan Jarrus

**WARNING!:** _ **Blood and Violence in this chapter!**_

* * *

At a restaurant in the large city of Lothal, a very important meeting was taking place.

Lothal had a problem, the city was being attacked by a large group called _The Empire._ The group was led by a Meta-Human called The Inquisitor with an army of troopers under his control.

Scientists were going missing, and citizens were being terrorized by the troopers. The once beautiful city was now just an empty shell of destruction and terror.

What this Meta-Human was after no one knew. He made no ransom and killed no one, and the more important question: Why is he only attacking Lothal?

The meeting was made up of Grand Admiral Tarkin and Senator Trayvis, the head of security for Lothal. They were called to the restaurant by Maketh Tua, leader of the Meta-Humans Defense Department to find a solution to stop this villain.

"The world changed with the first Meta-Human Supergroup: Rogue One, and it changed again when they were vanquished. That's why I'm here" Ms. Tua said to the men

"Ms. Tua, happy to meet you. What exactly are you proposing to fix this _Empire_ problem?" Grand Tarkin said

"I want to build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good" Ms. Tua then bent down to pull a large binder from her bag and place it on the table "Gentleman, I present to you: Task Force G"

Grand Tarkin pulled opened the binder before rolling his eyes "A team of Meta-Human criminals? We already have a Meta-Human problem why would more of them be the solution?"

"Because these aren't just Meta-Humans, Grand Admiral. These are the worst of the worst"

Ms. Tua reached over and flipped the binder over to a criminal record sheet

 **Kanan Jarrus**

 **Reputation: The Hitman**

 **Abilities: Telekinesis, Telepathy**

 **Crimes: First-Degree Murder, Assault**

Next to these words was a mugshot of an adult male with teal eyes and brown hair pulled into a ponytail

"First on the list is Caleb Dume or as he goes by now: Kanan Jarrus. One of the most wanted Hitmen ever known"

* * *

 ** _15 Years ago..._**

* * *

15-year-old Caleb Dume was in his room doing his homework for school.

Caleb was different from all the other kids in his school, he had special abilities. At the age of 9, Caleb learned he had the ability to read other people's mind and even move objects with his own mind. It was strange at first, all the voices in his head but every day he learned how to control it.

Just as Caleb had finished Geometry he felt something was wrong, he didn't know what, something just didn't feel right. Just then he heard a thump and his mothers' voice.

"No, no, NO PLEASE, PLEASE I HAVE A SON!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Caleb shot up from his desk immediately and tore down the hallway "Mom?!" he called out as he turned into the living room, he froze and his blood turned cold

His mother was lying on the ground with three bullet holes in her stomach and blood pouring out, splatters of blood were on the wall behind her and staining the carpet.

Caleb slowly walked to her on shaky legs, he collapsed on the floor next to her "M..Mom?" she turned towards him and gently cupped his cheek with a shaky hand.

"My beautiful boy" and with a final breath, she was gone

"Mom?" Caleb gently shook her but she didn't wake up, he shook her more roughly as tears filled his eyes "MOM! PLEASE!... don't leave me"

Caleb sobbed over her body, as a mysterious shadow loomed behind him

"You know she'd smack you for crying over her like this" a rough unfamiliar voice said

Caleb stood up and faced the stranger, the man was dressed in military armor that had been painted red, green, and black with guns strapped on his back and belt. Caleb knew this man was the one who killed his mother

"Y..You killed my mother, Why?!" he cried out

"Someone hired me to kid, they also hired to take you out" the man then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the boy, Caleb froze "Lucky for you, we got a code" the man then lowered his gun "We don't kill potential recruits"

Caleb was shocked and angry, this man killed his mother then expected Caleb to join him? Hell No! The boy reached out his arm and used his powers to take the gun from the man

Caleb aimed the gun at the man and surprisingly, he didn't seem scared

"You gonna kill me, kid? You don't know how to use that"

"Maybe not, but I know that it's heavy," Caleb said with anger dripping in his voice

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, kid," the man said as he gestured to his other gun "You can come with me easily or am I gonna have a fight on my hand? Not that you'd be much of a challenge"

Caleb lowered the gun and it fell from his hand onto the ground

"You killed my mother, why should I join you? What's in it for me?"

"You wouldn't be alone"

Calebs eyebrows rose as he took this to consideration

"We're always looking for new recruits, fresh ones really. With your ability, you'll fit in just fine"

The young boy looked down at his mother before turning to the man and slowly nodded

"Okay, okay," he said, his eyes looking down at the ground

* * *

 _ **Ms. Tua:** He grew up with a team that calls themselves the League of Hitman, they trained him to become a Human Arsenal. When he was 28 he left the League and became a loner but he continued being an Assasin for Hire, he can kill a man within a 4,000-meter range._

* * *

Kanan Jarrus was sitting on top of a building waiting for his victim to show up.

He was hired by a man named Vizago to take out a man who cheated him through a game of cards. Kanan was willing to knock this guy out, the only problem was Vizago hasn't paid the price for his corpse

Kanan called Vizago, the man was more than unhappy to be bothered from doing whatever important and possibly illegal stuff he was doing

"What?" the angry client said

"Vizago this is the _exterminator_ you hired for your _rat_ problem," Kanan said as he glanced down at his bank account "My accounts looking a little thin"

"No one gets paid until what needs to get done, _gets done_ "

"Nope, that's not how it works, no money no honey"

Just then an expensive looking car pulled into the alley right below Kanan, two bodyguards came out on one side

"Here's your boy right now and two of his new best friends" a man carrying a cup of coffee and a doughnut came out of the car singing and dancing, Kanan looked at his account again "I'm still seeing zeroes over here"

"Listen, stop being cute and do your job"

"He's almost inside, in about 30 seconds your window is going to close _forever_ " Kanan threatened

"OKAY!" Vizago cried out desperately "Okay, okay relax. There was an accounting error, we sent it"

Kanan's account updated and now had a total of $1,000,000 from an unknown source, Kanan nodded but wasn't satisfied

"Now double it for being a smart mouth" the dancing man was only a few feet from being safe inside "You got 10 seconds"

"I'm not the kind of people you play with" Vizago hissed growing tired of Kanan's games

"Did you threaten me? This dude is going to have a sore throat from all the singing he's doing"

"You Son of..." Vizago didn't finish as he resend another amount of money, now giving Kanan a total of $2,000,000

Kanan smirked "Pleasure doing business with you, Vizago"

Hanging up the phone, Kanan pulled a gun from his leg strap and shot at the alley wall. The bullet bounced off a machine Kanan had planted earlier and struck the dancing man right in his neck

Kanan smirked and ran across the rooftop before the bodyguards could spot him

* * *

 _ **Grand Admiral Tarkin:** How did you catch him?_

 _ **Ms. Tua:** Let's just say, everyone has a breaking point and his hit very close to home._

* * *

Kanan kicked a woman against the wall of the house he had broken into

"No, please" the woman, Darja begged with tears in her eyes, Kanan ignored her and pulled out his gun, aiming at her chest

Small padding sounds of tiny feet were heard from the living room, it sounded like a dog so Kanan ignored it and was about to pull the trigger when a small voice spoke

"Gramma?"

Kanan turned towards the voice and found a little girl standing there, looking at Kanan with fear

"It's okay Alora," Darja said to the infant "Just go back to your room, please"

Kanan looked at the women confused, his client never said she had a child

"Please have mercy, she's my granddaughter, she doesn't have parents. Please don't kill me, please don't leave her on her own"

Kanan's eyes widened as a memory flooded into his mind

 _NO PLEASE! PLEASE! I HAVE A SON!_

 _My beautiful boy_

 _Mom? Don't leave me_

Kanan gasped as he was forced out of his memory, he looked at Darja. He couldn't do it, he couldn't cause a child to become an orphan they way he did.

Sirens began to approach the house, Kanan quickly turned the gun towards the roof and fired two times. Alora screamed and covered her ears.

Kanan then put his gun away and pulled out some money before handed it to Darja. She flinched then looked confused on why the one trying to kill her was handing her money.

"Get out of the city," Kanan said "If the one who hired me learns your still alive, they'll just send someone else. Someone who won't have mercy" Darja looked at him skeptically "Please do it for your granddaughter"

Darja nodded and took the money, she wanted to say thank you but police sirens pulled in front of the house

"Go hide, I have to make it look like your dead"

Darja nodded and ran further into the house, carrying Alora with her.

After a few seconds, the front door was knocked down and police came flooding into the house

"Where's the family who lives here?" one asked

"Gone" Kanan answered dropping his guns to the ground and raising his hands into the air in surrender.

"Kanan Jarrus, you're under arrest for First-Degree Murder"

The cops then handcuffed Kanan and dragged him outside

* * *

"He surrendered?" Senator Trayvis astounded

"Yes, after that we threw him in a Meta-Human Asylum we call _The Death Star_ ," Ms. Tua said as she turned to the next page


	3. Introducing: Hera Syndulla

**Hera Syndulla**

 **Reputation: Escape Master**

 **Abilities: Healing, Teleportation**

 **Crimes: Theft, Assistance in the escape of a Criminal**

A mugshot of a woman with green eyes and brown hair was on the file too. Underneath her was a photo of a brown/gray/orange droid.

"Hera Syndulla, the daughter of one of the most dangerous criminals, Cham Syndulla."

"What is that? A robot?" Tarkin said staring at the droids picture

"She calls it Chopper, she picked him up from an old Military Junkyard. He's her partner in crime"

* * *

Hera was in a van that stood on a hill across from a large Federal Prison.

Using a small telescope, she looked through all the windows until she found one that leads to an empty hallway.

"You ready Chop?" she asked turning towards the back of the van where Chopper was. The droid answered with a few beeps "Remember 10 seconds exactly" Chopper then let out some impatient beeps

Hera rolled her eyes before facing the window with the telescope again. In a puff of green smoke, she disappeared from the van and was now standing in the empty hallway.

As stealthy as possible, she walked down the hallways towards the room where the prisoners were being held. Hera stopped at the end of a hallway and waited

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1_

All the lights in the building suddenly flickered and the security cameras were disabled. Choppers signal.

Right about now all the guards were running around the prison trying to figure out what happened, so Hera had to be quick.

Hera looked at the map of the prison on her phone before running down a staircase towards another hallway. As she turned the corner, a guard spotted her

"YOU!" he shouted, "Stop right there!"

Hera ran around the corner before teleporting back into the hallway the guard found her in, not having seen her the guard continued running around the corner.

With a smirk, Hera had reached the prisoner's section. She stopped in front of a cell and peeked in through the bar door

"Father" she greeted, Cham Syndulla was inside the cell

"Hera?" Cham said confused

Just then, more security guards were running down the hallway towards Hera, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Cham looked around the hallway before turning around and realizing his daughter was in the cell right behind him!

"Take my hand," Hera said holding her hand out to her father, after a small moment of hesitation Cham took her hand

Hera looked out the window through her telescope and soon she and Cham were inside the van. Cham in the driver's seat and Hera sitting next to him.

Cham looked surprised before smirking and starting up the van

"Good girl"

The van drove off and disappeared into the night

* * *

 ** _Ms. Tua:_** _After that night she became the escape master for his team. The King of Crime and God help anyone who disrespected his Princess. She can shoot, fly any plane, jet or helicopter and escape any prison, or so she thought_

* * *

It was late at night when the alarms to the First National Bank started to go off

Hera was running on the opposite side of the bank where everyone else was, Chopper was wheeling alongside her

"Come on buddy!" she shouted as she ran faster. They came across a large wired fence, with the humming sound Hera could tell it was electric. Chopper extended his small metal arms and Hera grasped it

They both were covered by a puff of smoke but instead of going through the fence, they hit against it.

The two fell the ground, both in pain from being electrocuted

"What?" Hera didn't understand, she grabbed Chopper and tried again, it still didn't work "Why isn't this working?

"Electrical fencing," a voice behind her said, turning around Hera saw that they were surrounded by security guards "Your little transportation won't work through it"

One guard placed handcuffs on Heras' wrists and dragged her and Chopper away.

* * *

"She's in the same hole as Jarrus now, we expected her father to come try and free her but he never did."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The breakout scene was based off of an episode of The Flash called: _Crazy for You_**

 **I** **might rewrite the second flashback if anyone gives me a suggestion on how the situation should go** **or not who knows.**


	4. Introducing: Garazeb Orrelios

**WARNING!: _Blood and Violence in this chapter!_**

 **:P**

* * *

Ms. Tua then turned to the next criminal, when the two men saw the photo they gasped and jumped

"Oh, Jesus" Grand Tarkin gasped "What the hell is that?!"

The mugshot to this Meta-Human was anything _but_ human. It was a creature that neither men could name, with purple skin, large ears, sharp teeth, and green eyes

 **Garazeb Orrelios**

 **Reputation: The Monster**

 **Abilities: Electrokinesis, Strength**

 **Crimes: Manslaughter**

"He calls himself Zeb" Ms. Tua explained, "Scientist discovered alien DNA in a meteor that crashed into the earth one day, it belonged to a species called _The Lasats._ They decided to breed their own alien with Metahuman DNA."

* * *

In a secret underground laboratory, an illegal genetic experiment was taking place.

In the experimenting room, a large bolt of electricity was hitting a small glass case where a blob of purple and a blob of yellow were beginning to merge together. The blobs were DNA, both alien and Meta-Human

After a few minutes, the two DNA merged together and formed a small purple bundle, small sparks of yellow electricity were dancing on the bundle.

Three scientists were near a large desk, one with white hair, one with black hair and the last with blonde hair. The one with white hair turned off the bolt of electricity.

Cautiously the three men approached the glass.

The bundle then slowly came apart to reveal a small purple alien, it almost resembled a small angry cat

"It worked" Jerry, the white-haired scientist gasped "We actually created life"

"It's hideous" Moe, the black haired one hissed "We created a monster!"

"What do we call _it_ " Bob, the blonde one spoke up

"ZB-1272," Jerry answered

ZB-1272 then opened his green eyes and hissed at the three.

* * *

 ** _Ms. Tua:_** _They created him but they didn't love him. He looked like a Monster so they treated him like a Monster, and he became a Monster._

* * *

ZB-1272 was now almost 39 years old. Through the years he had grown taller and stronger and the scientist that had created him mistreated him dearly.

One day, he had enough. ZB-1272 had escaped his cell, and all hell broke loose!

ZB-1272 used his claws to slash at Bobs neck and chest, the man fell to the ground and died of blood loss

Moe ran up with a serum to knock ZB-1272 unconscious before he could the large Meta-Alien grabbed him and dragged him to a large water tank. ZB-1272 then held the man underwater and used his powers to electrocute the submerged scientist, Moe stopped struggling and died.

ZB-1272 tossed the body onto the ground before turning to face his last victim, Jerry.

The white-haired man tried to run but the Meta-Alien was faster and pinned the man to the floor

"No! No!" Jerry screamed " I created you! You weren't supposed to be a Monster!"

ZB-1272 took the man's neck in his massive hands and lifted him into the air

"You Made Me a Monster!" ZB-1272 growled before snapping Jerry's neck and dropping him onto the floor

The Meta-Alien wandered through the lab to get out when something caught his eye.

A paper that was mostly coated in blood, the paper was filled with different words and names. Only two words were not covered in blood

"G..Gar... Gara...zeb.. Or.. Orel.. Orrelios... Garazeb Orrelios" ZB-921865 then looked at his reflection in a mess of broken glass "Zeb" he grinned, he liked that name

* * *

"He was chased out of the city and searched for sanctuary, he never found it"

"How did you capture him?" Senator Trayvis asked

"We didn't, he asked to be locked up" Ms. Tua then turned to the page to the next Meta-Human


	5. Introducing: Sabine Wren

**Sabine Wren**

 **Reputation: Explosive Master**

 **Abilities: Explosion Manipulation, Paintbrush hands**

 **Crimes: Vandalism, Destruction of Public Property**

The mugshot showed a sixteen-year-old girl who had orange and blue dyed hair.

"Meet the explosives master"

"She looks like a teenager" Grand Tarkin sneered

"Oh don't underestimate her Admiral, she's more powerful than she looks."

* * *

It was nighttime in the city.

At an abandoned warehouse, shippings of bombs and guns were being sold to an underground gang.

One of the men was grabbing a crate of weapons when he noticed something.

Someone was painting a picture of a purple bird on the upper level of the warehouse, the man tapped the guy next to him and pointed to the figure. The two quickly ran up to the level and face the intruder.

The intruder looked to be a teenager in a black hoodie that was covered in multiple paint splatters making the person look like a walking painting. Even with the hood pulled low over the figures head they could tell the intruder was a girl.

What frightened the men the most was what the girl was painting with, not a spray can, not a brush but her hands! When her hand touched the wall, paint seemed to seep out of her fingers.

This wasn't just an intruder, this was a Meta-Human

"What're you doing?" one of the men asked

"What does it look like? Art" the girl responded

"Well stand down or we shoot!" the other one said as both men pulled out a pistol, the girl faced then and smirked from underneath her hood

"Okay, shoot," she said nonchalantly

The two glanced at each other and nodded when they turned to shoot her, she was gone. The men looked confused before they saw an open window next to the painting of the bird

Just as they were about to leave...

 _ **BOOM!**_

The bird exploded, and the men were thrown back. After that, a whole chain of explosion went around the warehouse, blowing up the crates and people who were inside

Outside the warehouse, the mystery girl was on a rooftop a few feet from the explosion. She smiled and spun the two guns she had stolen in her hands.

As she strapped them to her belt she looked at the explosion and admired her work. With a smile, she ran across the rooftop and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 ** _Ms. Tua:_** _She's been put into at least fifteen prisons and escaped each one before we finally caught her. We brought her in for questioning to learn about her family._

* * *

Sabine was in an interrogation room sitting on a chair with her arms handcuffed behind her. The cuffs were designed to render her powerless.

An agent who worked for the Death Star sat across from her, asking her questions

"Why did you blow an entire Weapon Shipment?" the agent asked. Sabine remained silent and turned away from him "Ms. Wren I asked you a question... Ms. Wren?"

"I don't answer to that name anymore" Sabine hissed

"Sabine Wren is your full name, correct?" she still didn't answer "Have you been in the shadows for so long that you forgot you have a family?"

Sabines eyes then turned cold as she faced the man

"My family hated me, you pathetic meat sack" she hissed

The agent was stunned to silence before clearing his throat "Okay, Sabine why do you blow up buildings that trade weapons?"

Sabine looked around the room before gesturing the man to come closer, the agent leaned across the table. Sabine opened her mouth to say something but then shot up and headbutted the man

With the blow, the man fell to the ground, the explosion master then leaped onto the table and moved her arms so they were in front of her.

A guard that was in the room charged at her, she quickly kicked her chair at him and leaped down from the table.

Sabine ran towards the door when her restraints electrocuted her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"She's been in Death Star Custody ever since. She managed to dispatch five military-trained soldiers and lived to tell the tale. The video is incredible"

Ms. Tua then flipped the binder to the last Meta-Human.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I got the fight scene from Mystique in X-men 2 or 3, I think?**

 **Hope I described it okay, I'll admit fight scenes are not my greatest strength**


	6. Introducing: Ezra Bridger

**WARNING!:** _ **Blood and Violence mentioned in this chapter.**_

* * *

"I saved the best for last"

 **Ezra Bridger**

 **Reputation: The Phoenix**

 **Abilities: Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation**

 **Crimes: First-Degree Murder, Assult**

The mugshot showed a fifteen-year-old boy with raven hair and blue eyes.

"Another child? Should I not underestimate this one as well?: Grand Tarkin sneered

"This boy is more powerful than any Meta-Human his age should be and can do more."

* * *

 **8 years ago...**

* * *

7-year-old Ezra Bridger was asleep in his room when he woke up with a start. Something in his mind felt... cold, they last time he felt like this was when his uncle had died.

The little boy crawled out of bed and walked towards his parent's room. As he was nearing their room, he sensed someone new, in the living room.

Ezra quietly walked to the living room when he saw something no child should ever see, his parents lying on the floor of the living room, dead.

It wasn't the blood on the floor that gave it away, it was the fact that Ezra couldn't sense them

"Your parents never understood you, did they?" an unfamiliar voice said startling the boy

Ezra turned to see a man he didn't know standing aside from his parents' bodies. The man was a grown adult and had red and black face paint on, the front of his shirt had blood splattered on it

"They may never have understood you but I will"

Ezra looked at the man confused "Who are you?" the boy said quietly

"Just another Meta-Human, I am like you, boy"

"Really? I doubt that" Ezra said, just then all the furniture in the room were lifted into the air, at the sight of the boys' power Maul smirked

"You have more power than you realize, Ezra" at the sound of his name all the objects fell to the ground "The question is: Will you control that power? or let it go to waste?"

Ezra tilted his head to the side in confusion

"You were given your gift for one reason, to use it. I can show you your true potential" Maul then extended his hand to the boy

Ezra hesitated before looking down at his hands. He finally came to a decision as Maul gently grasped his tiny hands

* * *

 _ **Ms. Tua:**_ _He became Darth Maul's apprentice, where he was trained to be a living walking weapon._

* * *

Maul was waiting in a warehouse with a now 14-year-old Ezra leaning on the wall a few feet behind him.

A woman stood in front of them, on the streets she was called the Seventh Sister. The two adults were in a trading business, Maul was in need of a certain magical item to improve Ezra's training

"So what is your price?" Maul asked. The Seventh Sister looked over his shoulder to Ezra

"You have a pretty apprentice" she smirked, Ezra's eyebrows rose as his head snapped over to them

Maul smirked and turned to the boy, he gestured him over. Ezra obediently walked over with confusion in his eyes. He stood in front of Maul who grasped his shoulders

"Show her what I taught you"

Ezra's eyes widen in realization and he smirked and nodded. Maul then pushed him in the direction of the Seventh Sister

Ezra bowed his head as she gently rubbed his arms

"You're cute" she cooed "Don't be shy, look up at me"

Ezra tilted his head up with his eyes close before slowly opening them. His once blue eyes were now blood red!

The Seventh Sister looked startled before screaming in agony then she was turned to ashes

Maul smirked and took a small triangle relic from the ashes that was once the woman as Ezra's eyes turned blue again

"Well done apprentice"

Ezra looked at the ashes and smirked evily

* * *

 ** _Senator Trayvis:_** _How did you catch them?_

 ** _Ms. Tua:_** _I just gave a tip to the right guy_

* * *

Maul and Ezra were in a car that was driving through the city at full speed. Ezra was examining the triangle holocron his master had given to him.

Behind them another Meta-Human followed behind the two, Maul saw him in the mirror

"We have got company" he chuckled, Ezra looked behind them and smirked

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" Ezra hissed

An evil look filled Maul's golden eyes as he made the car go faster, Ezra looked ahead to see they were heading straight towards the end of the bridge that kept them from falling into the ocean!

"Master?" he said nervous, with his fire power water was deadly to him. Being submerged in an ocean would surely kill him! He then grew hysterical as the car broke through the bridge and fell towards the water "Master, I CAN'T SWIM!"

The car fell into the water and Erza was thrown forward hitting the window as it shattered.

Ezra's lungs were burning and his body was heavy, the water was practically draining his life force away. He forced his head up and saw Maul swimming away, leaving him behind!

Just as Ezra was about to pass out a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surface. When he reached open air, he coughed out the water from his lungs as his mind faded away

He saw Kenobi above him before his vision blackened. One last thought filled his head before he passed out

 _Maul left me for dead_

* * *

 **T** **his is it, as of right now. I will continue soon . I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Don't forget to Review**

 **Love U all!**


	7. Are you the Devil?

**I think writing is having an effect on me, my little brother ( _SpikeTrap53_ ) and I were planning on who or what to do with the Enchantress or in this case the Enchanter. We decided on Anikan Skywalker and Darth Vader but then that would mean Padme would be Rick Flag or something so we just dropped it.**

 **Then I kept thinking and somehow my brain came up with the idea of Kallus as June and Thrawn as Enchanter. Then I was like WHAT THE F... fudge.** **Cause who those that make Rick Flag?**

 **Anyway, thank you to everyone who loved this story and asked me to continue.**

* * *

Ms. Tua closed the binder and looked at the two men expectantly.

"You want to put the sake of our city in the hands of Criminals, Murderers, and Aliens?" Senator Trayvis exclaimed

"They're bad guys Maketh, what makes you think you can control them?" Grand Tarkin spoke

"Because I know exactly what they desire, I can give it to them but only if they succeed"

"And if they don't?" Grand Tarkin objected "If your Task Force G plan fails?"

"Then they die, and we have 5 fewer Meta-Criminals to worry about"

Senator and Grand Tarkin glanced at each other before nodding

"We authorize you to move Task Force G, under the ISB Agency. We'll send our best soldier with you tomorrow to The Death Star" Grand Tarkin said, causing Ms. Tua to smile.

* * *

Kanan was in his cell looking out the small window watching the raindrops fall down the unbreakable glass.

At the front entrance of the Asylum, Commander Aresko was there to greet their guest, Ms. Tua and Agent Kallus of the ISB Agency

"Welcome to The Death Star" he greeted "Commander Aresko here to help you in any way"

Ms. Tua didn't return the introduction "Where are they?"

The guards lead Ms. Tua through the asylum to the first Meta-Human, Hera.

Ms. Tua walked along the platform watching closely at the female Meta-Human, Hera caught her gaze for a few seconds before ignoring her and returned to watching Chopper.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Agent Kallus went on his own to the lower level of the Penitentiary, he came to a large door that had a window with metal bars.

Inside the cell was the _Monster_ he had heard so much about. The Meta-Alien was doing push-ups on the ground.

Zeb's ears twitched as he heard someone at the door, spinning around he saw an Agent in dark gray armor at his door. Zeb picked himself onto his feet and stalked towards the door until he was in front of the agent

"Aren't you scared?" he growled baring his teeth

"Why'd they put you down here?" Agent Kallus asked

"I asked," Zeb said with a smirk and he went back into the shadows.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ms. Tua and Agent Kallus were lead to the Explosive Masters' cell, where most guards refused to go. Ms. Tua looked through the window into the cell

Sabine was pacing around the room when she saw someone new watching her from the window

"Are you the devil?" she asked the lady

"Maybe" Ms. Tua answered, her face was replaced with a security video of when Sabine first got here. How she put 5 specially trained soldiers in the hospital that day "Is this you?"

"Maybe, what's it to you" Sabine answered, with one look at the women she had an idea "I'm not a weapon"

"You can make anything blow up at your will, of course you're a weapon"

Sabine glared at the women before the window was closed shut.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ezra was in his little room-pipe-cell-whatever when there was a harsh banging on the wall

"Where's the fire boy?" Demoted Guard Grint snickered at Ezra's startled face "You have visitors"

Ezra looked up to see a video of him burning down an entire yard of criminals, it was his first week here and the reason why he was in this water pipe.

"That's not me," he said

"That wasn't you?" Ms. Tua said looking into the window

"Not anymore" Ezra stated with a stiff nod. Ms. Tua was about to speak when Kallus intervened

"Let me talk to him" Agent Kallus then looked in through the window and opened his mouth to speak

"No" Ezra simply stated

"Excuse me?"

Ezra tapped his forehead to symbolize his telepathic ability that they were not aware of. He then lifted his hands and in fire wrote:

 ** _BYE_**

As the words faded away, Ezra curled in on himself and held his head between his knees.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 ** _(Forgive me, I know nothing about guns so if this next part is stupid I'm sorry)_**

Kanan was escorted by the guards outside the prison to a firing range with four metal targets shaped like people and a table full of all kinds of guns.

"Unlock him" Agent Kallus command, all the guards looked at him as though he was insane

"Do you know what this man can do?" the first guard asked

"That's what I want to find out, lose the restraints"

The guards hesitated before moving to unlock Kanan's handcuffs. Kanan looked at all the guns before turning to Agent Kallus with a smirk

"What's this? Cheerleading tryouts?"

Kallus didn't smile or laugh "They say you never miss a shot, prove it"

Kanan turned towards the table of guns before grabbing a small pistol and loading it, he held it up in the air.

"You got one in the chamber" Agent Kallus said crossing his arms "What are you gonna do with it?"

Kanan smirked before spinning around and aiming the gun at the guard who brought him meals "CRAP!" The other guards immediately went into action and aimed their own guns at his head "Give me the word boss, I'll drop him!"

"Everybody calm down! Alpha tell your men to stand down"

The Alpha glared at the hitman _Tell them to Stand Down_ Kanan said in the man's head

"Stand down" he commanded, the guards all dropped their guns "Agent, for the record this is exactly what I was afraid of!

"What's for dinner?" Kanan mocked the guard, his finger slowly going towards the trigger

"Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him and I want you to clear my browser history" the guard looked at the Alpha with confusion

"Oh please," Kanan rolled his eyes "The damn thing probably isn't even loaded", Ms. Tua stepped up

"You're right, why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous assassin?" Ms. Tua then glared at the Alpha Guard "Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it"

"Don't empty nothing" Alpha protested "You don't even know this lady, I've known you for like what 9 months?" Kanan's finger went over the trigger as he remembered all the beatings he had gotten from this man. Alpha saw this and tried another tactic "Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie"

Kanan then pulled the trigger, the Alpha screamed and flinched as a bullet came hurling towards him... before stopping just an inch from his forehead. The guard slowly opened his eyes to see the bullet stop in front of him. Kanan had stopped it just in time!

The bullet then turns towards one of the targets and fired forward, hitting the red target in the center of the metal person chest.

"WHAT!" Alpha screeched towards Agent Kallus and Ms. Tua who looked back at him with smirks

"Whoops," Agent Kallus said sarcastically with a shrug as if giving a loaded weapon to a serial killer was not a big deal.

"Y'all Jokers must be crazy!" Kanan cried, excitement in his voice.

Kanan's face then turned serious as he stepped up and shot at the metal targets, instead of aiming at the painted red targets on the chests, he aimed for the heads. Stopping once to reload before continuing shooting holes into the targets unreal brains.

After the first couple of targets had holes in their heads, Kanan dropped the pistol and grabbed a larger and much more powerful gun before firing at the remaining targets. After a while, all the targets had bullet holes in their heads.

Kanan then tossed the gun back onto the table and turned towards Agent Kallus.

"Now that you know what your buying, here's the price: I want out of here and go somewhere no one knows my name, my criminal record will be wiped clean so I don't get dragged back to this hellhole"

"You're in no place to make demands" Kallus snapped, Kanan just smirked

"You thought I was talking to you? No, soldier boy, I was talking to your boss" Kanan said pointing at Ms. Tua before folding his hands behind his back so the guards could cuff him again "You know my price, you know where to find me"

The guards then escorted Kanan back to his cell.

* * *

 **Lothal:**

It was a normal day at the steel and metal factory.

All the workers were finishing up their shifts and were ready to go home.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The far back wall exploded grabbing the attention of all the workers in the factory.

From the hole in the wall, a crowd of soldiers in white armor came flooding into the factory carrying guns. All the soldiers' eyes were black as coal, they were all under mind control.

Some of the Soldiers gathered the workers into the far corner of the factory, others were gathering pieces of steel and metal and carrying them outside.

Watching the scene from the second level was The Inquisitor. A Meta-Human, unlike anything this town has ever seen. He had pale skin, yellow eyes and red face painting under his eyes and on his forehead. He needed steel for the next phase in his plan.

A soldier came up beside him "Sir, what do we do with the workers?"

"Kill them all" The Inquisitor commanded

As the Meta-Human left, behind him in the factory was the sound of gunshots and agonizing screaming.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Hey, to be honest, I didn't think I would get this far so if anyone has any suggestions for Sabine's past that would be really _really_ helpful. Sorry for having to ask**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	8. Assemble the Team

**I made art for this fanfiction on my DeviantArt: MusicHeart08.**

 **With the Guest Reviewer: Snow's suggestion. I decided that instead of making Explosions, Sabine specializes in chemicals to make explosions but she still has her Painting abilities.**

* * *

The news of the latest Empire attack traveled quickly to the government. This time they had actually killed people

This time they had actually killed people, citizens were already evacuating the city but something needed to be done, now!

Grand Tarkin and Senator Trayvis were gathered in their office, a plan in mind

"Get Ms. Tua on the line, have her prisoners investigate," Grand Tarkin told Senator Trayvis "Activate Task Force G"

Senator Trayvis quickly did as told and he called the Meta-Human Defense Department

"We're going live with Task Force G."

* * *

Kanan could hear heavy footsteps running towards him, something was up. Usually, there weren't this many soldiers down here.

"Prepare for Extraction!"

Extraction? Was Kanan being transferred or killed? Didn't matter, one thing was for sure: He wasn't going down without a fight.

As the locks began to unlock outside Kanan got into a fighting position "Open the door, let's go!" he taunted the guards

As soon as the door opened Kanan pushed the first guard away with his powers. The guard landed on a few other guards knocking them to the ground as well.

A body slammed hard against Kanan and pushed him against the wall, Kanan tried to push them back but cuffs were placed on his wrists, with a beep he felt his powers drain away

"Take him away!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ezra was playing with his Firebird when a wave of water came from behind him and pushed him out the open door of the pipe

His Phoenix quickly evaporated as he fell to the ground gasping for air, he could barely lift himself up.

"Hurry up before he smokes us!" a voice said above him

A knee was pushed into his back and a needle poked his shoulder, immediately knocking Ezra out.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hera was in her cell when alarms began to go off in the prison and soldiers were running amuck around the room. She slowly stood up as she felt something wasn't right

Two soldiers ran over to where Chopper was stationed and began to lead him onto a cart

"Hey!" Hera yelled running towards the bars, forgetting about the electric fence for a moment. She stopped in front of the bars and watched them wheel Chopper away as more guards began to run into the room

The electric hum faded away as the cage door opened and three soldiers came into the cell

"Extract her!" Alpha yelled

The guard who brought the pie yesterday grabbed her arm, Hera quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it, a loud wet snap filled the air. Hera then pulled the guard into a headlock and snapped his neck

"See" Hera whispered to the lifeless body, "Told you"

Another guard pulled out a taser and jabbed it into Hera's side, causing her to drop the body and fall to the ground.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dozens of guards with tranquil guns flooded into cell room 635, the room was dark and they couldn't find it's prisoner.

"Where you at?" a guard called out

Zeb jumped from the ceiling and pinned two guards to the ground

The guards immediately went into action and fired tranquil darts at Zeb causing the Meta-Alien to fall to the ground

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Five guards ran towards Sabines cell, when they burst in she fell to her knees and raised her arms in the air

"Hey I'm cooperating, this is me being cool," she said when she saw their guns

"Take her" a guard commanded, another cautiously walked up towards the Explosives Master.

The soldier's hand barely touched her shoulder when Sabine swung her leg knocking the guard off his feet. Sabine leaped up and pinned a guard to the wall when behind her the guard from the other day came up and tasered her.

* * *

The five Meta-Criminals were strapped down onto wheelchairs that restrained them from the top of their heads to their feet, bias Ezra and Zeb who were both on stretchers, with Ezra lying unconscious and Zeb strapped standing up with a muzzle over his mouth.

As they were wheeled down hallway after hallway, a group of men in scrubs injected something into their necks. It stung for a few minutes then faded away.

The five were wheeled out of the penitentiary towards a large plane with no explanation delivered whatsoever.

* * *

Agent Kallus waited at the airport growing impatient

"Are they here yet?" he asked turning towards a guard

"Yeah, they're here"

Agent Kallus walked towards a large opening where the five Meta-Criminals were still strapped.

Murmurs came from all the soldiers when they saw who Lothal's Saviors were

"Jesus Christ"

"What the hell?

"Seriously?"

"They're trying to have us killed"

Kallus paced in front of the prisoners "Unlock them"

The soldiers hesitated before removing the restraints from the Meta-Humans.

Kanan stood up from his chair rubbing his wrists and glaring at the Agent. He tore his gaze and looked at the other prisoners, his eyes fell on a woman with long brown hair and green eyes, _Wow_.

Hera was waiting for them to release Chopper when she noticed the man standing next to her staring at her. She turned toward him, the man nodded at her and she rolled her eyes and looked away

The sound of familiar beeping cheered her up, Chopper wheeled up to her

"Hey Chop, good to see you," Hera said kneeling down in front of him.

 _Whr Whrrr Whr Whrrr_ the droid beeped

"I'm fine, they couldn't touch me" Hera reassured with a smirk

 _Whr whr whoop wa_ Chopper used one of his metal arms to point behind her. Hera's eyes narrowed as she turned and saw the same ponytail man there still staring at her. He noticed her gaze and turned away. Hera rolled her eyes again and turned back to Chopper

Zeb crossed his arms over his chest and ignored all the stares he was receiving from the soldier's

Ezra stretched his arms out as he tried to shake away the knockout serum. He noticed a teenage girl next to him who was probably a few years older than him with orange and blue dyed hair. _Whoa_ , with his years of training with his Master he never really got around girls, unless you counted weird ladies like the Seventh Sister.

"Hello" he greeted extending his hand out to her "Ezra Bridger, nice to meet you" Sabine glared at him and didn't return the gesture. Ezra lowered his hand and tried a new tactic "Love your perfume, what is that? The stench of Murder?"

Sabine rolled her eyes at the kid and ignored him, still pissed from being here by force.

"Listen up!" Agent Kallus yelled interrupting the conversations and grabbing the Meta-Criminals attentions "In your necks injection you got, it's a nanite explosive" The five Meta-Criminals eyes widened and some of them even touched their necks where the got their injections "The size of a rice grain but it's powerful as a hand grenade" Kallus continued

"You disobey me, you die" Zeb growled at the Agent "You try to escape, you die" Hera crossed her arms as Chopper said some stuff, it was a good thing Kallus ignored him "You irritate or vex me"

Ezra raised his arm as if he was in school "I've been told that I'm irritating, I'm just warning you"

"You die," Kallus said glaring at him and Ezra lowered his arm silently pouting "This is the deal, you all are to enter a dangerous city and do sopossiblydangerous, as a team"

Their reactions came like a bomb

"Excuse you?"

"Work together?"

"I work alone"

Kanan stepped up "I'm sorry, I don't work with women, children or..." Kanan took a glance at Zeb "animals?" the Meta-Alien growled at him

"Same for me" Ezra spoke up "I don't work for or with anyone, anymore" he muttered the last word

"Unless you wish to die, you work with them and for me, understood?"

"If this is a pep talk, you really need to work on your material"

Kallus glared at the Hitman before pointing to five suitcases

"All your belongings are in there, grab what you need and suit up."


	9. Suiting Up

**I didn't feel like making everything into one chapter so... here we are**

 **I was nice and let Zeb keep his Boe-Rifle**.

* * *

Despite not liking the situation, the five Meta-Humans went to the suitcases with their names on top to grab their stuff and change clothes.

Kanan changed from his prison uniform to a light green shirt, gray pants and brown boots. On his right arm was a dark green arm guard with a white symbol on his shoulder, his left leg had a gun strap attached to his belt. He pulled his trusty blaster out of the case and began to load it up.

As the blue haired boy began to take off his white undershirt, Kanan noticed scars and bruises along his small back. Kanan knew who trained the kid, the same way he was trained. Ezra felt someone staring at him, he turned to see Kanan paying very close attention to his gun.

Hera changed into her pilot's outfit, a white undershirt over a brown shirt and shoulder guards, orange pants, gray gloves and black boots. She placed on her white headpiece under her goggles and brown headphones and tied her hair into her traditional pigtails. As she bent down to pick out her guns she turned around to see Kanan staring at her backside before turning his attention back to his gun. Hera growled and restrained herself from shooting the man.

Zeb ripped off the white t-shirt and changed into his yellow and green combat suit, black belt and green arm and leg straps. he grinned as he pulled out his trusty Boe-Rifle. He let a few electric sparks come from his hands and his rifle light up with purple sparks.

Sabine pulled on her black paint splatter covered hoodie, gray gloves, brown pants and black boots. She strapped on her belt that had different colored chemical balls attached to it. She slowly picked up her pink, purple, and gray painted mask with a black visor. It's been a while since she put this on, and every time she did... something or someone ended up being blown up.

Ezra changed into his orange jumpsuit, brown vest, green fingerless gloves and brown boots. He buckled his brown belt on and pulled out a dagger and strapped it onto his belt. Ezra froze as he noticed the red and brown triangle Holocron sitting in the case alone, he hesitated before groaning and grabbing the stupid object and angrily placing it into his pocket.

Ezra felt eyes on him again, turning around he saw the Hitman staring at him

"What?" Ezra snapped

"You're too young to be killing," Kanan said to the boy. Ezra rolled his eyes and grinted his teeth

"Who are you to judge my life? You kill too, aren't you a serial killer?"

Kanan concerned eyes changed to anger

"I kill because I'm hired to, you kill for fun. You and your pathetic _Master_ "

"He's not my master!" Ezra yelled

For a moment the two glared at each other, hatred and anger in both their eyes. The soldier's and other Meta-Humans stared at them in shock. Sabine decided the tension was too much so she tapped Ezra's shoulder.

"When it's your birthday do you still get candles on a cake or do you blow your wish on your pinky?" Stupid question but the tension was killing her

Ezra panted as he calmed down but anger still lingered in his eyes "I don't celebrate my birthday" he responded, glaring at Kanan before turning away.

Silence filled the air again until Hera stood up

"Can we focus on the actual problem please? We're being lead to our deaths here"

Not unless we kill first" Zeb said cracking his knuckles

Agent Kallus walked towards the five criminals carrying a tablet.

"Behold, the boss," Kallus said holding the tablet up. A picture of the ISB Agency was on the screen before switching to the face of the woman who visited the prison the other day.

"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Maketh Tua. Recently there have been attacks on the city of Lothal"

The name of the city, Ezra's eyes widened. _Home_ , He hoped no one noticed his reaction.

"A Meta-Human more powerful than anything our national security has seen is distributing the peace of this city, he has already killed dozens. Your mission is to save any surviviors still in the city, find out what he's up to and stop him"

"I'm sorry" Sabine interupted "but we're agreeing to this because?" She didn't like the idea of being treated as a mere weapon to control

"Succeed the mission, you will be granted complete freedom" Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of freedom "Fail the mission and you die" Everyone's excitment then faded "If anything happens to Agent Kallus then you all die, understood?"

"What do we look like? Heroes for hire?" Kanan intervened

"Or weapons for you to control?" Sabine snapped

"Complete the mission and you'll get your freedom" with that said, Ms. Tua signed off

"There's your pep talk" Kallus smirked at Kanan

"Compared to you she killed it" Kanan smirked back, Kallus scowled

"Mount up!" Agent Kallus yelled and lead the group toward a large plane.

The group reluctantly followed the solider and boarded onto the plane.

Kanan boarded last and took a seat next to Hera and her droid that beeps murderously at him. When Hera saw him she rolled her eyes and green smoke surrounded her.

When the smoke disappeared Hera and Chopper were gone and Ezra was sitting in her place.

Hera and Chopper now sat next to Sabine across from Kanan. Ezra glanced between the two adults.

"What? You have a crush on her or something?" he mocked

Kanan sighed looking away from Hera towards the boy

"Kid, if I believed in love, I wouldn't be able to kill as many times as I do and still get a good night's sleep"

Ezra shook his head not buying it "Bull Crap" he muttered looking away

"You of all people should understand that," Kanan said as the plane started up and flying up into the air and fly towards the city of Lothal.

* * *

 **Okay, that's enough update for today.**

 **Good night Everybody!**


	10. Enter the City

**Thank you to all you helpful awesome people who sent me ideas for the story.**

 **I decided to put Ashoka in the sequel, I think she would fit more in when the group is getting along. That's just me, so sorry to those who wanted her now**

 **Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The flight was relatively boring. Not much was said, just simple glares passed between soldiers and Meta-Humans.

Before long they were flying over the city of Lothal. Ezra peeked through the window to see the city. Lothal was nothing like he remembered.

Suddenly the plane jerked hard, something had stricken the side of the plane.

Kanan tried to look out the window to see what had hit them but another sudden jerked pushed him away from the window.

Gunshots were fired from the ground of the city, targeting the large plane.

Soon the plane lost control and fell towards the ground. The impact caused the passengers to fly out of their seats. The plane crashed onto the ground and everyone inside fell.

Kanan landed onto his back, air was forced out of his lungs as someone fell on top of him, that person was Hera. Both adults began to pick themselves up but froze when they saw each other.

Behind them, Chopper beeped something causing Hera to shove Kanan's head to the ground as she picked herself up.

Ezra was pinned on the ground by Zeb's large body, the Meta-Alien had fallen on him during the crash.

"Get off, I can't breathe!" Ezra cried pounding the floor as his lungs screamed for air

"I'm not that heavy," Zeb growled picking himself up

"Not the weight," Ezra groaned as he pulled himself onto his knees "the smell"

Zeb's eye twitched in anger and was about to attack the boy when Agent Kallus called out

"All right, Move Out!" The soldiers quickly exited the plane with their guns ready in case of an ambush, one by one the five Meta-Humans followed

"What a ride!" Sabine cheered as she jumped out of the wrecked plane

Agent Kallus shoved past Kanan to move to the front of the line of soldiers or just to irritate the hitman. Kanan growled but bite his tongue reminding himself about the bomb in his neck

As the group walked through the city, Ezra examined the now deserted city. What happened here? He was gone for almost 8 years and everything seems different. The city that had once been his home, was now nothing more than a ghost-town of destruction

"I'm gonna kill him" Kanan muttered so only the four other Meta-Humans could hear

"Well, you better make it quick 'cause he'd be more than happy to kill all of us" Sabine whispered back

"I'll be the one to drop him," Zeb said cracking his knuckles

"I'll take out five or seven of these soldiers. After that, I'm gonna need some help"

 _Whr Whrrr Whoop Wrr_ Chopper beeped as he rolled alongside Hera "He's right, what about the bombs in our necks?" Hera translated

Kanan thought about it before turning towards Ezra " Your _friend_ might be able to help us out with that" Ezra turned towards him in anger

"He doesn't know I'm alive and I'd like to keep it that way" Ezra responded "Can't we just _pull_ them out," he said tapping his forehead

"Maybe" Kanan responded

"Well just say the word and we're gone!" Sabine cheered

The group then kept silent as one soldier looked back at them.

* * *

The Inquisitor was in his hideout, which was just an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Lothal.

He watched as his stormtroopers used the metal and steel they had stolen to build his weapons, soon this world will be cleansed of pathetic weak humans and would belong to him.

A stormtrooper then began to approach his master

"Sir, a plane just landed in the city, ISB Soldiers were inside and... Meta-Humans" the stormtrooper said

"Who?" The Inquisitor asked

"From what we picked up, criminals, bad guys. We don't know why they're working for the agency or what they're planning"

The Inquisitor took this into consideration his golden yellow eyes narrowing

"Find out who these criminals are then report back to me, and send troopers to take out the Soldiers"

The stormtrooper nodded and began to exit before The Inquisitor called out

"But don't harm the Meta-Humans, I want to welcome them to the city myself."

* * *

Commander Aresco and the Guard Grint were tied up in what seemed to be a broom closet

They had been leaving the Death Star when they were ambushed

"Whoever you are, I demand you release us!" Commander Aresko yelled

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," a deep voice said from the shadows, Aresko and Grint froze up as they had an idea on who that voice was and why they might have captured them "All of that chit chat's gonna get you hurt"

Out of the shadows came Darth Maul the two froze up in terror

"Before the fun begins, you will tell me where I can find my apprentice."


	11. Cut and Run

**SURPRISE!**

 **A second update!**

* * *

The group continued walking through the city.

So far no survivors, no ambush, nothing. Just an empty city with demolished buildings

"Boss!" a soldier called out to Agent Kallus "We have hostiles up ahead"

Ahead in the road, soldiers in white armor stood in their way with guns pointed at them. Their eyes were purely black making it hard to believe that they were humans, or once were.

"Say the words and we blow them all" Sabine whispered to Kanan

"Hold that thought," Kanan said before grabbing Ezra's arm and pulling him aside "We may need firepower so be ready and wait until I say," before Ezra could protest Kanan began to approach Kallus

Kanan used his telepathy to try to read the troopers minds but they were blank as if they weren't in control of their own minds

"Who are they?" Kanan asked Kallus, the man had his weapon aimed at the stormtroopers

"You cut and run, I'll blow your head off" the Agent simply said

Kanan pulled out his own gun and aimed at the troopers, in the blink of an eye all the troopers began to fire their weapons at the group

"HIT THEM!" Agent Kallus yelled and he and all the other soldiers began to fire at them as well

"Ezra, Smoke Them!" Kanan yelled as he fired as well, Ezra hesitated and held his fists against his chest "Ezra NOW!"

"That's Not Who I Am Anymore!" Ezra yelled back

"Karabast" Zeb muttered as he pulled out his Boe-Rifle and began firing at the stormtroopers.

Hera and Sabine pulled out their own guns as they joined in the battle as well.

Ezra stood in the shadows and watched from a distance.

The stormtroopers did as ordered and only fired at the humans

"Damn it!" Kanan muttered before placing his gun back into his holster and standing on top of a car, closing his eyes in concentration

Suddenly all the bullets froze in the air, everyone stopped shooting as they stared in awe. Kanan then concentrated on turning the bullets around to face the stormtroopers then letting go. The bullets soared through the air and hit the stormtroopers causing them to fall dead to the ground

Kanan sighed as he stepped down from the car and faced Agent Kallus "That's how I Cut and Run," he muttered as he walked past the shocked and scared soldiers

Ezra began to walk towards the group when Zeb punched him hard on his shoulder

"Thanks for the help" the Meta-Alien muttered, Ezra rubbed his arm before turning towards him

"It's better this way, trust me," Ezra said as he held up his hand and a small Phoenix flew into the air before disintegrating

"Oh, you're the Phoenix eh?" Zeb snickered "So what you can make sparks or something? Ooooh" Zeb mocked waving his fingers, Ezra scowled before walking away.

"They came from in there," A soldier told Agent Kallus pointing towards a large office building of some kind "There's probably more inside"

"Move out," Agent Kallus said and all the soldiers began to enter the building. As the Meta-Humans followed, Chopper zapped one of the dead bodies

"Hey! hey, come on" Hera commanded causing the droid to beep impatiently but follow behind her

The inside of the building was like the city, demolished and abandoned.

The front desk had security cameras, no stormtroopers were seen on any of the floors

"This will be a walk in the park, right?" a soldier said patting Kanans shoulder, hoping to stay on his good side

"Don't make me shoot you," Kanan said glaring at the man who took the hint and backed off

The large group then began to make their way up the stairs to the upper level when a _ding_ noise caught their attention. Looking to the side they saw Sabine in an elevator waving at the group as she went up

"Damn it" Kanan muttered

"Move!" Agent Kallus yelled causing the group to run faster up the stairs

 ** _In the elevator..._**

Sabine was painting her signature Phoenix symbol onto the wall with her finger when a stormtrooper fell in through the roof and attacked her.

The trooper grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall, Sabine struggled before raising her gun to the troopers head and fired. The trooper then fell to the ground, surprisingly no blood came from the wound.

Sabine took in deep breaths before continuing working on her art, suddenly a second trooper smashed through the window.

Sabine pulled two chemicals from her belt and mixed them together before throwing them to the ground, the trooper stepped on the chemical causing him to blow up. Sabine smirked as she reached the floor.

When the elevator door opened all the soldiers and Meta-Humans held up their weapon preparing to fire when they saw it was just Sabine... with two dead bodies

"Hey guys" she greeted as she stepped out of the elevator and walked past the soldiers when they didn't move she turned around "Come on"

The group continued walking until they reached a large office room, it was quiet... too quiet

"I don't like this Kallus" Kanan said looking around the room

"I don't like it either" Kallus answered

Sabine pulled her mask out and placed it on her head, Ezra saw her and smirked

"Scardey-Cat" Ezra mocked

"Don't make me shoot you"

Zebs ear twitched as he heard something move on the roof, suddenly dozens of troopers fell into the room and began to shoot the soldiers

Everyone -except Ezra- pulled out their weapons and began to attack the troopers

Zeb used his claws to attack some of the troopers and used his electric powered Boe-Rifle to stabbed others

Sabine mixed her chemicals together causing small explosives to go around the room

Kanan was shooting a trooper when he was pushed to the ground by a stormtrooper and it aimed his weapon at the Hitman, the trooper was about to fire when someone behind him shot his chest. The trooper fell to the ground revealing Hera.

"Thanks," Kanan said

"Shut Up" she hissed before running back onto the battle with Chopper flying at her side

Kanan hide behind a pillar and watched the battle, all the soldiers -minus Kallus- were lying dead on the ground, they were outnumbered.

Looking around the room, Kanan spotted Ezra leaning against the wall an idea came to him. He whistled at Zeb grabbing the Meta-Aliens attention, Kanan explained his plan through their minds and gestured towards Ezra. Zeb smirked and nodded as the two moved towards the younger boy.

Zeb harshly grabbed Ezra's shoulder and pinned the boy against the wall "Where you been?"

"This ain't my fight!" Ezra responded trying to shove the large hand off of him, Kanan stood in front of him

"If you don't start fighting you ain't gonna be worth nothing!" the hitman yelled poking Ezra's forehead pushing him against the wall

"Don't Touch Me!" Ezra yelled anger filling his eyes

"What're you gonna do?" Kanan mocked as he continued poking the boy's forehead and Zeb messed with his hair, Ezra struggled as something inside of him began to burn and take over

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ezra practically screamed, his eyes began to slowly turn red. Kanan saw this and smirked

"Do something" Zeb snarled

"You wanna see something!?" Ezra demanded, "You wanna see something?!"

"Yes, I Wanna See Something!" Kanan yelled

Ezra pushed past the two adults towards the fight. Holding out his arms, a burst of flames came from his palms his eyes now entirely blood-red!

Like a serpent, the flames went around the room wrapping themselves around the stormtroopers and reducing them to nothing more than a pile of ashes.

When the last trooper burnt to the ground, Ezra let the fires fade away but his eyes remained red. He panted as everyone alive in the room stared at him in shock

A hand was placed on his shoulder, Ezra quickly grabbed the owners arm and pinned him down to the ground before pulling out his dagger and prepared to stab it into the person's neck.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Kanan yelled from his position on the floor, "It's just me"

Ezra froze as his eyes slowly turned blue again. He stared at Kanan in shock for a moment before standing up growling, shoving his dagger back into its slot and walking away.

Kanan pushed himself back onto his feet and stared at Ezra, he knew the boy had more power that he knew and something powerful laid beneath the surface, ready to take over and burst free.

A beep filled the air as Ms. Tua's voice came from Agent Kallus's com

"Agent Kallus, make your way to the roof. A plane is coming to your location with reinforcements.


	12. A Not Happy Reunion

**So happy that so many people enjoy this story so much, it means a lot to me guys... really it does.**

* * *

The trip to the roof was like the flight to the city... quiet.

No one said much since Ezra's big show, especially the Phoenix himself. He just stayed in the back of the crowd with a thoughtful look on his face.

The group of Meta-Humans plus Agent Kallus was walking up a long flight of stairs.

Halfway to the roof, Hera accidentally slipped and almost fell back down the steps when a pair of strong arms caught her and stood her up straight. An old memory played in her head as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the person's head

"Whoa, take it easy," Kanan said holding his arms up in surrender "Just trying to help"

Hera sighed and stared at the hitman for a moment, her gun still aimed at his head, she asked a question that has always burned her.

"You ever loved someone so much you would die for them?"

Kanan remained stone-faced as a hitman would, "Yes"

"Too easy," Hera said, "You ever loved someone so much... you would live for them?"

"... yes" Hera shook her head not believing him until he continued "but that was before I was a hitman. Love is weakness and attachments are corruption"

"Did they teach you that?"

"They imprinted that on me, first thing I ever learned," Kanan said subconsciously rubbing his arm as the ghosts of the pain came back

"Then we have something in common" Hera said putting her gun away and continued back up the stair

Kanan hesitated for a moment before following her.

Behind him Ezra stood frozen, having heard their conversation. He sighed as he thought over what they said before shaking his head and following after them.

The group made it to the roof, where a large plane was already flying in their direction.

Agent Kallus pulled out his com to contact the people on the plane, no one responded or picked up his signal

"They're not responding," Kallus said

Ezra's eyes narrowed as he suddenly sense a cold presence, Kanan used his telepathy to listen in to the people on the plane "That birds been jacked"

"Light It Up!" Agent Kallus yelled pulling out his gun, the Meta-Criminals followed and fired at the plane.

Suddenly all their weapons were yanked from their grasps by an invisible force and turned towards them

"TAKE COVER!" Kallus yelled

All their guns began to fire as the six humans -plus Chopper- hid behind whatever they could find on the roof, Hera grabbed Chopper and Sabine and teleported them behind a large air conditioner.

Kallus was running towards a large crate when he tripped and fell, Zeb was running by and he saw the man. Growling, he picked the Agent into his arm and carried him to cover

"Let me go, you beast!" Agent Kallus shouted struggling in his grasp

"You Die, We Die!" Zeb roared as he ducked behind the crate with the Agent in his arm

Kanan and Ezra hid behind another set of crates, Kanan tried to peek over to see who had hijacked the plane but the shower of bullets forced him to duck. As he bent back down he noticed a small glowing dot on Ezra's neck, the nanite!

Ezra noticed Kanan's stare and looked confused and a little scared "What? Did I get hit or something?"

Just then a red glow came from Ezra's pocket, he reached down and pulled out the Holocron. The small object was glowing bright red and the top slowly began to open up. A green mist came out of the top and began to fly towards Ezra. The green mist flew into the boys' eyes causing him to groan and close them

"Kid?" Kanan said reaching out towards him

Ezra opened his eyes and instead of blue or red irises, his eyes were now a misty green and his face held no emotion. The boy then stood up and walked towards the plane

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled even while knowing the boy was not in control of his actions. Ezra ran through the rain of bullets before leaping onto the plane.

The minute the boy was inside the vessel, the rain of bullets ended and all the weapons fell uselessly onto the ground.

Everyone cautiously came out of their hiding places and watch the plane fly away, with Ezra

Agent Kallus flinched as Ms. Tua began to shout through the com, he stepped away to talk to the woman while the Meta-Humans watch the plane fly away in disbelief

"Did he just ditch us?" Sabine asked quietly

"No, he was taken against his own will" Kanan stated as he bent down to pick up his blaster. Agent Kallus began to approach the group with a shocked and solemn look on his face

"Jarrus" he turned towards the Hitman "Ms. Tua is willing to grant your freedom... if you kill Ezra Bridger"

"What?!" Kanan cried

"He disobeyed an order and his nanite was disarmed and she believed you would be up for the job since you're a hitman"

"He wasn't in control!" Kanan yelled, "I may be a Hitman but I don't kill innocent children!"

"If he wasn't in control then... who was?" Hera questioned

Kanan turned to face the plane and growled

"Darth Maul."

* * *

 ** _On the Plane..._**

Maul held the Holocron on his hand as the green mist came out of Ezra and flew back into the triangular object

As soon as the mind control mist was out, Ezra fell to his knees gasping for air

 _What happened?_ Ezra thought not remembering how he got onto this plane, looking up his confusion quickly turned into anger

" _You_ "

"Greetings, apprentice," Maul said

"Shut up" Ezra seethed standing` up placing a hand over his dagger

"Aww, still sore about what happened?" Maul mocked with fake sincerity "At least the scars healed up nicely"

Ezra growled as he pulled out his dagger "Shut Up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!" he yelled as he tried to stab Maul but the older man dodged his weak attempts "I HATE YOU, YOU SICK SON OF A.."

 _CRACK_

Maul suddenly backhanded Ezra, causing the boy to drop his dagger and fall to the ground

"Now that'll be quite enough," Maul said, anger dripping in his voice "I was hoping you would come along quietly but when we get back I will have to punish you"

Ezra didn't answer as Maul walked away and left him lying on the ground.

Fear, Anger, and Hatred boiled in Ezra's chest as his pupils began to throb

Suddenly all the lights in the plane began to flicker grabbing Maul's attention. Turning around he saw Ezra now standing up with flames dancing on his clenched fists. His eyes, they weren't blue or red... they were now pure black!

Maul was suddenly lifted into the air as a tight invisible grip surrounded him

"Ezra" Maul choked out "You can control the Phoenix" that proved to be the wrong thing to say as his body slowly began to burn

"I don't think I want to anymore, _Master_ ," Ezra said coldly as he bared his teeth

Just like glass, Maul's body shattered! and the plane blew up in a fiery explosion!

* * *

The group was walking back down the building when through the window they saw a large explosion fill the sky

No doubt in anyone's mind that it was the plane Ezra _was_ on.

Grief filled all their eyes but no one felt as much worse as Kanan. Sadness and anger were mixed in with his guilt.

Hera gently grasped his shoulder, "There was nothing you could have done" she comforted

Kanan shrugged off her hand as he continued down the stairs, trying hard not to look towards the room in which he had pushed the boy past his limit and forced him to use his powers.

* * *

 _Forget your past, forget your attachments_

 _You must break your chains_

Ezra slowly blinked his eyes opened, he was lying on top of a car which was now dented from him falling on it.

Groaning, Ezra picked himself up into a sitting position and held his forehead, he had a throbbing headache

 _What just happened?_

The last thing he remembered was being on the plane with...

Suddenly images of what happened earlier flashed in front of his eyes

He had killed his Master! or more like The Phoenix killed Maul. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He lost control so it has to be a bad thing

Ezra felt the Holocron still in his pocket, he pulled it out and threw it away in anger. He stared down at his hands, which were shaking with his anger and fear. He lost control.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, looking up he saw the group walking in his direction with surprised and relieved looks on their faces as they saw him

Ezra quickly pushed what had happened to the back of his mind as he forced a smile onto his face

"Hey guys, I'm back" he greeted as they stood in front of him "I missed you all so much"

"We're glad you could make it," Kanan said with his normal stoic face despite the relief and happiness he was actually feeling.

Ezra nodded and began to slide down from the roof he was sitting on, Kanan reached an arm to help him but Ezra ignored him

"All right" Agent Kallus "We still have a job to do, move out"

Everyone grumbled under their breaths but followed after him, Kanan was about to follow them when Ezra grabbed his shoulder

"Hey Kanan" Ezra hesitated for a moment before sighing "Thanks for not shooting me"

Kanan was surprised that the kid knew but brushed it off

"No problem"

Ezra nodded and the two followed the group

* * *

 **Maul's dead... GOOD RIDDANCE!**

 **:D**

 **See ya next update**


	13. Revelations and Sneak Attack

**Dear Mana,**

 **I love every idea you submit! Thank you, so much! More than I can say.**

* * *

The Inquisitor stood in his lair, a tablet in his hand.

Droids with cameras attached were flying around the city, he had seen everything these Meta-Humans could do from the moment they arrived to when the plane had blown up. Perhaps he underestimated the powers these Meta-Humans possessed, especially the boy.

The boy managed to disintegrate half of his "soldiers and managed to kill one of the most well-known Meta-Human out there... interesting.

His machines were almost done, he just needed one last item... perhaps these Meta-Humans could be of use to achieving it.

A stormtrooper began to approach him "Sir, half of our troopers were killed by the Meta-Humans"

"I am aware, trooper" The Inquisitor answered

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Bring them to me."

* * *

Broken pieces of the hijacked plane laid all around the area where the group walked by.

"Whoa" Sabine gasped looking at the damage "I wish I could have seen this bomb go off"

"It wasn't a bomb" Ezra muttered as he walked past them, he had been keeping his distance ever since he returned.

"Well, whatever it was, it must have been powerful"

Ezra's angry demeanor quickly shifted into one of fear, luckily the group was busy looking at the damage to notice, unluckily one of them had telepathy and felt his emotions. Kanan felt fear hidden deep within Ezra's mind, the boy had high walls but Kanan could see past that.

Kanan was snapped out from his thoughts when he stepped on something, looking down he saw a large binder with the ISB Agency symbol printed on the front. Curiosity filled Kanan as he picked up the binder.

Some of the pages were burnt on the edges but one section caught Kanan's eye, a document labeled: _Sentinels_.

Agent Kallus had been walking past the mass destruction when the Hitman, Jarrus began to approach him, angerly. Before Kanan could speak, Kallus spotted the binder in his hands

"Where did you get that?" Kallus asked "That's government property,"

"What's the matter, Agent? Afraid I'll find something?" Kanan seethed, grabbing the other Meta-Humans attentions. Kanan then threw the binder to the ground. the folder opened up to what looked like a blueprint "Why don't you tell everyone the real reason you dragged us here?!"

Kallus hesitated before seeing Kanan slowly reach towards his gun

"The weapon that the Empire is building... originally belonged to the ISB Agency"

Silence swept through the group

"You gave the Empire a weapon that'll destroy humanity?" Sabine questioned

"No" Kallus sighed before continuing "Originally the Sentinels were designed to track Meta-Humans" Everyone's glared hardened at his statement "Ones that had powers that were unstable, unpredictable and.." Kallus glanced at Ezra for a second "... dangerous. Until one day, a Meta-Human that calls himself: The Inquisitor, stole a copy of the blueprints and reversed its program"

Chopper beeped something up at Hera

"If the Sentinels were originally after Meta-Humans, now they're going after..."

"Humans" Kanan finished for her, Kallus nodded

"That's why Ms. Tua formed Task Force G. The Sentinels would have easily destroyed any other soldiers, so she believed it would be best if..."

"If you sent in Meta-Criminals to clean up _your_ mess" Ezra concluded, Kallus stared at the ground for a moment before looking up and nodding

"So we really were just weapons in your arsenal!" Sabine cried

"We're you just gonna blow us afterward?!" Zeb roared from where he stood

"Yes," Kanan answered "We're just the patsies, the cover-up, we save the city and they reap the glory" Kanan growled before shaking his head and walking away

"Mr. Jarrus, I need your help!" Kallus cried

"No sir, you need heroes. Like I told you before, we're the bad guys" Kanan yelled over his shoulder

"I never intended for it to go this far, I was only... doing my duty"

Kanan froze before turning around "You may as well blow my head cause I'm not gonna deal with this Bullsh-"

Chopper's urgent beeping interrupted him, the droid pointed urgently towards the roof of a nearby building

Before anyone could look at what he was pointing at, a small bomb landed a few feet from the group

A large ringing filled everyone's ear causing them to go deaf as smoke came from the bomb. Everyone began to cough from the smoke before slowly fainting to the ground

Kanan was the remaining one, he saw Stormtroopers coming closer and grab everyone one by one.

Kanan's mind felt numb as he fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

 **I will update soon, t** **he next chapter will be more exciting than this one.**

 **So there you go, the Inquisitor is building Sentinels that were originally the ISB Agency's plan**


	14. Drowning Interrogation

**Warning, this chapter may get a little... emotional**

* * *

Kanan slowly began to open his eyes, he groaned at his pounding headache.

Through his tiredness and pain, he felt that he watied down to a chair. A strong rope went around his chest, pinning him to the chair, another rope went around both his calfs keeping them against the legs of the chair and his arms were strapped to the armrests.

Fighting back exhaustion and pain, he slowly began to pick up his head. He hissed as he felt a stabbing pain in the back of his neck and blood trickling down a possible wound.

Kanan picked his head up saw he was in an abandoned warehouse. Looking around, he saw the others were here as well.

Hera and Sabine were tied back to back together in two chairs a few feet away from him, Chopper was next to them probably shut off. Zeb was on his knees in the corner of the room with a large shackle around his neck and his wrists bounded by chains that held him against the wall. In the center of the room, Ezra was inside a glass cage with a tube connected at the bottom, he wasn't tied up which raise alarm bells in Kanan's head. Kallus was nowhere to be found.

"I've been waiting all night for this moment" a deep voice said from the upper level of the room, The Inquisitor himself walked into the light above the now awake group. Kanan scowled as the Inquisitor jumped down and landed just in front of him.

"No need to look so mad, I don't bite" the madman stated with a smile that drove a chill down Kanan's spine "Kanan Jarrus, the legendary hitman. I'm a fan of your work"

"What do you want?" Kanan growled

"Temper, temper. All I ask is that you hear my demands, after all, I've done you all a favor" The Inquisitor raised a hand and floating in the air above his palm was five small white pills that were covered in blood

"The nanites" Kanan gasped, the Inquisitor smirked before the nanites faded to dust in his hands and flew away into the air

"I assume you all know what my weapon is"

Ezra's mouth began to move as it looked like he was saying something, but the glass prevented everyone from hearing him.

"Yeah, yeah we know. It's a giant robot that'll tracks humans" Sabine said from where she was tied

"How awful you are on history," The Inquisitor said "Sentinels was around long before your ISB friend even knows. Before humans placed their fate on machines, they were an ancient group that hunted down the Supernatural: Demons, Witches, Shifters and eventually Meta-Humans. Thousands of our brother and sisters wiped out because of these humans but now it's our turn. Everything they have built will fall and we will rise and create a new world!"

"So we know what you're planning, what're you gonna do? You gonna kill us?" Zeb growled

"If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have taken the bombs from your necks" The Inquisitor smirked "Unfortunately for a machine like this to work it needs a battery more powerful than anything"

"And what's that?" Kanan snapped

"A power crystal" The Inquisitor replied pacing around the room "I've been interrogating scientists one by one, none of them told me where it was,"

"You think we would know? I never even heard of a Power Crystal" Hera called out

"We don't know where it is, so you did all this for nothing. Bummer" Sabine smirked

The Inquisitor smirked, "No, you may not know where it is but one of you does" The Inquisitor then stopped in front of Kanan "You. You read the binder. Why don't you tell the class what you know?! Where is the power crystal?"

Kanan rolled his eyes "Why should I tell you? You're trying to destroy all of mankind!"

The Inquisitor shook his head but smiled evilly "I was hoping we could come to an agreement but it seems you need motivation" The Meta-Human snapped his fingers and against the wall, a stormtrooper began to turn a wheel attached to the wall

Suddenly water began to fill the cage Ezra was trapped in, the boy panicked as he pressed himself against the far wall as if trying to escape the water but he couldn't. The glass cage was being filled up fast!

"Wh.. what're you doing?!" Kanan gasped, his eyes wide in fear. Ezra began to panic and began pounding on the glass but barely even cracking it

"Don't you know what happens to fire when it reaches water?" The Inquisitor smirked watching the fear grow in everyone's eyes "It dies out"

The water was now at Ezra's waist.

"Tell me where the Power Crystal is or the boy dies" Ezra looked straight at Kanan with wide his eyes and shook his head furiously, telling him not to tell the Inquisitor anything "Better choose Hitman, I don't think the boy has much time"

Kanan was conflicted. No matter what he did it was gonna be a lose-lose

The water now reached his shoulders, Ezra leaped up and latched his hands onto the top of the cage trying to stay above the water. Kanan watched as the water slowly began to reach the top of the cage, Ezra looked so scared as he took in deep breaths...

"OKAY, OKAY STOP! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW" Kanan yelled, the water stopped just below Ezra's collarbone as he stared at Kanan with fear

"Where is my power crystal?

"It's buried in the ground somewhere in Mustafar," Kanan quickly said "Beneath the Penitentiary"

"What prison? What's it called?!"

"The Death Star"

"Of course, they would hide it underneath where Meta-Humans resign" The Inquisitor stated "Thank you, for being so weak," Kanan's eyes narrowed as he watched the Inquisitor began to leave

Everyone took a deep breath as they believed that was the end of it... but it wasn't

"These troopers will lose all respect for me if I don't kill you," The Inquisitor said over his shoulder "At least one of you"

Confusion filled everyone's face but quickly turned to fear as the water began to refill the glass cage

"NO!"

"JESUS CHRIST! WE GOTTA HELP HIM!

"EZRA!"

The Inquisitor laughed as he listened to their cries, "You're not ready to defeat me! You're still what you always shall be, Villains!"

Suddenly all their restraints fell off and they all ran to the cage

Ezra was clawing at his neck, he couldn't breathe! Bubbles came out of his mouth as he let out a gurgled scream

"What's happening to him?!" Sabine cried

"He's not breathing!" Hera gasped "We gotta get him out of there"

Zeb began to punch the glass but it wouldn't break, Sabine reached for her chemicals but Kanan grabbed her arm

"We can't blow it up, you might blow him," Kanan said as he began to pound on the glass too

"IT'S NOT BREAKING!" Zeb yelled but didn't stop

"What do we do?!" Hera cried, Sabine looked around the room and spotted something in the corner of the room before running towards it

Kanan stopped his attack on the glass and looked up at Ezra. The boy's eyes looked drowsy and his heart slowly began to slow down, Ezra slowly raised his hand and put it against the glass where Kanan's hand was, he smiled and spoke with his telepathy

 _It's okay, I'll be all right. Just let me go, Kanan, let me go._

Kanan's eyes widened as he shook his head at Ezra and spoke back

 _Don't quit on us kid, you're not gonna die, you hear me? You're gonna be..._

 _No, I'm not, please Kanan... just let... me..._

Ezra's hand floated away from the glass and his eyes shut, he didn't move. Ezra just floated lifelessly in the water

"MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kanan, Hera, and Zeb turned to see Sabine running back with Zeb's Boe-Rifle in her hands in a swinging position like a baseball bat. Everyone quickly jumped back as she swung the weapon hard against the glass, finally causing it to shatter!

The water quickly drained out as well as Ezra. Instead of coughing out the water or gasping for air, the boy just laid on the ground like he was...

Kanan and Hera were the first to run towards him, Hera turned the boy onto his back and pressed her ear against his chest

"Come on kid," Kanan whispered gently grasping the boys hand

"He's gonna be okay right?" Sabie asked from where she stood

Hera slowly picked herself up with tears in her eyes and she shook her head.

Ezra was dead.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **What?**

 **You actually think I'd end the chapter like this?**

* * *

"No, NO!" Kanan roared as he began to press down on Ezra's chest in a rhythm pattern "Come on kid, breathe"

Kanan didn't know why he was acting like this, he had seen death all his life... but Ezra was still a child

"Kanan stop!" Hera cried trying to push Kanan back but the man remained persistent "KANAN, HE'S DEAD!"

"No, no, no" Kanan muttered before stopping

"He's dead," Hera repeated as a tear fell from her eye

Sabine shook her head and covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

Zeb was breathing heavily before turning around and punching a nearby wall, causing a small hole to appear

Hera covered her face with her hands as she let a few tears fall down her face

Kanan let out a roar of grief and pounded his fists on the ground. _Damn the Inquisitor_. Kanan pressed his head into his hands, he didn't cry but his body shook.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their grief that no one noticed the orange/yellow glow appearing around the boy's body before fading into his chest.

Gurgled choking sounds filled the air, everyone looked up to see Ezra coughing out water. After a few seconds, Ezra's eyes shot open and he sat up taking in a large gasp of air.

Everyone stared in shock and silence at the resurrected boy,

"Did I die?"

Kanan was the first to respond by doing something he hasn't done in years... he hugged Ezra.

Ezra froze up, he didn't know what to do but he gently patted the older man's back.

Kanan then realized what he was doing and pulled back but keeping one hand on the boy's shoulder

"You pulled through kid"

"You guys brought me back to life" Ezra whisper with a smile

Hera chuckled while wiping away her tears as Sabine sighed in relief and Zeb shook his head at Ezra, grinning

Suddenly Chopper reactived, he beeped a times as if to say _What did I miss?_

"Wait" Ezra interrupted "Does the Inquisitor know where the Power Crystal is?"

The happy moment was now gone as reality hit them all hard

The Inquisitor was probably well on his way to Mustafar and is gonna use the Sentinels to destroy every human Earth!

"What do we do?" Hera asked

"What can we do?" Sabine said

Kanan thoughtover the options.

If they did nothing then they would be at fault for a worldwide massacre and if they fought back they would very likely die!

"Right now... I need a drink" Kanan said

"I'm in," Zeb said

Everyone stood up and walked outside the apartment to find a nearby pub.

The fate of the world hanging by a thread.

* * *

 **What?**

 **You guys actually thought I would kill Ezra? How Dare You?!**

 **Who saved Ezra? Kanan or the Phoenix?** **Most likely Kanan**

 **Backstories next chapter!**

 **Okay, see you next update!**


	15. Coming Out

**So sorry this took so long, I've been going through an Emotional Hell so forgive me if it's rushed or stupid.**

* * *

The five Meta-Criminals were in an empty bar on the edge of town.

Kanan and Zeb had mugs of beer, Hera drank Whiskey, Sabine had a glass of water and Ezra had Apple Juice. Which was in the back of the cabinet for some reason.

Kanan refused to let him have Alcohol, underage drinking was not something he hoped would appear on either of their records. Plus he wasn't sure if mixing Alcohol and Fire together was a great idea, especially since they were in a small building together.

"Here's to honor among thieves," Kanan said holding up his cup, everyone followed in pursuit "We almost pulled it off. When he finds that Power Crystal then that's it. The end of humankind, this world will only be populated with Mets-Humans,"

"So we're just gonna sit here and let it happen?"

"We can't do anything" Kanan responded "We're just the bad guys"

"Bad guys? I didn't choose to be one, I don't know about you" Hera snapped

"Don't do this" Kanan warned her but Hera didn't back down

"Why? Are you ashamed of all the lives you murdered just for a quick buck?"

Kanan slammed his cup down, "You think I chose this life?" he yelled, "You think I enjoy killing for a living? You think I like what I've become?!" Hera was stunned to silence "I watched a Hitman kill my mother when I was Fuckin Fifteen years old!" Ezra glanced over at him for a second before looking down "I had no choice but to go with them. I didn't choose this life!"

"We all have a choice!" Hera responded, "I choose this life for my Father."

Silence filled the air for a split second

"So growing up with a criminal family must have been a treat," Kanan said

Hera looked down at Chopper for a moment before sighing "He was a good man but after my mother died he just... took a wrong turn. I stood by him because I loved him but... I didn't enjoy doing it"

Hera paused for a moment before continuing

"That day at the bank, I told him I was done then Chopper and I left. I took a sack of money hoping to start a new life but I was caught"

Kanan looked over at her "So that's why he never came for you" Hera nodded stiffly

"That day, for a split sweet moment... I had hope."

"Hope?" Sabine said she had been quiet for the conversation but suddenly spoke up "Hope doesn't stop the world from looking at us like criminals." Everyone looked at her confused "Trust me, I know"

"Your family thought you were a criminal?"

"Not all of them, just the one that truly loved me," Sabine looked down for a moment before sighing "If I'm gonna die today, might as well not die on a lie." she muttered "My parents never accepted my powers, especially my mother. The only one who did accept me was my big brother, Tristan" She paused to take a deep breath before continuing "We lived together, protected each other, us and his daughter, Raina. My niece, she loved me. I wanted to protect them so bad, so I became a vigilante." Sabine said and looked down at her mask

"Did he not like that?"

"I don't know, I always had a feeling he knew but he never said anything. One day, I was rushing to escape another gang that I accidentally miscalculated one of my explosions and... it killed a lot of innocent people." sympathy filled Hera's eyes as the young teen continued "I was caught and put into an asylum but I escaped on that night."

"So what happened?" Zeb asked

"I went back home, I hoped he would understand that it was an accident but that night I reality finally hit me. He couldn't even look at me, he said to me: _How could you do this? How could you put this danger on our family?_ " Tears began to form in her eyes "I didn't even get a chance to explain myself, then he looked me in the eyes and said _Who are you?_ I ran away that night, and I never even said goodbye. That was the last I ever saw them, he thought I was just another Meta-Criminal"

Sadness and silence filled the air until Ezra spoke up

"What did you think was gonna happen?" Everyone turned towards him in shock

"Ezra, don't-" Hera whispered but Ezra ignored her

"What? You think you'd just hide behind a mask at night and still have a normal life in the morning with your family?" Ezra ranted "People like us, we don't get normal, we don't get happiness or families! Humans - The world, it hates us."

Everyone glared at him as Sabine wiped her tears away

"Did your family hate you?" Kanan asked, shocking the boy into silence "You said we don't get families? Where is yours?"

Ezra hesitated, Kanan noticed his hands shaking but he clenched them into fists and hid them under the table

"My parents, they didn't fear me and they didn't understand me... but they still loved me" Ezra let out a sad laugh and continued "When my mas- Darth Maul killed them, I should have been smarter but I went with him, I trusted him and I became his apprentice." Ezra then turned towards Kanan "You were Fifteen when you lost your family? I was Seven, I was a child, I didn't know better than to go with my parents' murderer"

"I went for the same reason you did, I was afraid of being alone" Kanan replied as Ezra wiped his eyes "but that's not really why you went with him, is it?"

Ezra shook his head "Stay out of my head" he said before sighing "I have this... thing inside of me, called The Phoenix. It's what gives me my powers," Ezra lifted his hand and a small Phoenix flew around his palm "Sometimes I'm in control and sometimes... it controls me. Maul said he was going to help set me free, I didn't realize that meant he was putting another set of chains on me" Ezra then closed his hand around the Phoenix "The explosion on the plane, it wasn't a bomb and it wasn't me" Tears began to flow out of his eyes as his breathing became shaking "I want to be free, I want to be in control,"

Kanan looked sympathetic before reaching out and grabbing Ezra's closed fist "Then the first step is to stop holding back" he said as he slowly opened the boy's hand and the Phoenix reappeared "Stop trying to hide it and embrace it."

Ezra smiled up at him as the Firebird disappeared, the boy then chuckled and turned towards Zeb

"All right big guy, what's your sob story?" Ezra said, Zeb growled "Come on, we're having a moment here"

Zeb growled but complied "Well... I wasn't born exactly, more like... _created_. By scientists, they gave me this power" Zeb said as electricity danced on his wrist "They created me, experimented on me, and tortured me"

"Wow" Kanan exclaimed, "That's messed up, what'd you do?"

"I killed them." Zeb shrugged them everyone eyes widened in shock

"Whoa, my respect for you has grown," Ezra said with a small smile

Chopper then beeped up at Hera and she said "So in the end... none of us are bad people," Hera said, "We just come from bad places."

Everyone looked at each other with a new found respect for one another

Just then, the door opened and Agent Kallus came stumbling inside. The happy moment was now gone

"Oh it's just you," Sabine sighed, Kallus glared and sat in a chair next to Kanan

"Where'd you disappear off to?" The Hitman said

"Well, I was chained to a chair and beaten for answers. Then one of them said you blabbed the truth so they let me go,"

Kanan glared over at him "I'm not apologizing for that," Kallus shook his head and Kanan scoffed "Why are you here? You gonna drag us out into battle to clean up your mess?"

"No, the opposite actually," Kallus said, making everyone very confused "You are all free to go."

"What?" Hera gasped

"The Inquisitor destroyed the Death Star and everybody in it, Ms. Tua included, so the Mission is over. The Attack of the Sentinels is happening tonight, it's all over"Kallus stood up to leave but before he did, he pulled out a few blue envelopes and handed them to Sabine "Your brother writes to you every week" Sabine's eyes widened as she took the letters "You are all relieved of your duties,"

Kallus was barely out the door when Kanan spoke up

"No," Kallus turned back towards him as Kanan stood up "We're not just gonna sit here while the world ends. We're gonna finish this even if I have to drag you all the way to the battlefield. The world will know what we did" Kanan then turned towards Sabine "Your family is gonna know what you did" Kanan then turned back to Kallus "We're gonna end this and show the world who we really are."

* * *

 **Got that quote about coming from bad places from a Tumblr quote on Magneto that I can't find anymore.**

 **I feel like I haven't been giving Chopper much of a character.**

 **Yeah, totally winged it on Sabine's story. Hugs to the one who suggested that Tristan had a daughter. Raina was my best friends name, she moved away a few years ago.**


	16. Preparing for Battle

**Hey y'all!**

 **I am so so so sorry this took so long. I wanted this chapter to be perfect to make up for my crappy job I did the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

In an abandoned subway, the group was preparing for battle.

For the millionth time Kanan checked his gun, they were ready... but he wasn't.

"The power crystal is the main source of the Sentinels," Agent Kallus explained to the group, "The main objective is to remove it from the Sentinels before we destroy them."

"I'll have a miracle ready to destroy them once and for all," Sabine said

"While Jarrus and Bridger take care of that, the rest of us need to keep the Inquisitor distracted,"

Everyone nodded and branched off to mentally prepare themselves for their possible deaths.

Hera sat against the wall next to the young explosives master. Sabine was busy building a explosive big enough to finish the job, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Are you okay?" Hera asked

The young girl sighed and looked up to face her, "What happens when all this is over?" she asked "This isn't gonna change how the people look at Meta-Humans,"

"Whether or not people change the way they look at us, we're doing something worthwile," Hera patted the girls shoulder gently

"And if we die?"

"Then we go die all blades blazing, and doing somethinh worthwhile."

Agent Kallus stood in front of the group "It's time, let's move out!"

One by one, the Meta-Humans stood up and followed the agent out of the subway towards the battlefield.

As they made their way, Kanan sensed and saw the uneasiness in Ezra. The kid had his hands tuck beneath his arms and fear was radiating off of him.

"You ready kid?" Ezra grunted in responce seeming too wrapped up in his thoughts, "Are you gonna fight alongside us this time?"

"I don't know, what if I lose control again?"

"Then we might have a better chance of winning," Kanan joked looking at the kid. Whrn he still saw his uneasiness, he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's all gonna be alright. I'll be right beside you the whole time, you will not lose control."

Ezra smiled gratefully up at him before they continued on their way.

As the group exited, someone was waiting for them.

Another Meta-Human stood in the exit of the subway. A Native American woman with tribal tattoos on her face, and long white hair with several blue highlights

Attached to her belt were two swords that didn't seemed tk be made out of steel.

"Well, you finally showed up," Agent Kallus spoke before turning towards the group, "Everyone, this is White Blade. She'll be helping us on this mission."

* * *

 ** _SURPRISE!_**


	17. Final Battle

The Inquisitors hideout was another abandoned warehouse near the edge of the city.

Inside, the Inquisitor was using his power to duplicate the Power Crystal and place them in the open chest piece of seven giant Sentinals.

The group watched from the shadows.

"That, that's alot of steel," Zeb pointed out

"You three take care of the Crystal," Kallus said to Kanan, Ezra, and White Blade, "The rest of us will take care of the Inquisitor,"

Everyone nodded and was about to branch out when-

"You've come sooner than expected."

Above them, a bright light turned on. Exposing them from the darkness they hid in. The Inquisitor turned towards them with an evil smile.

"Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? Why do you serve those who have caged you? I am your ally, so now I offer you a choice. Join me."

"Hey Man... You are EVIL!" Sabine yelled

The Inquisitor snarled, "If you won't stand by my side then you will die by my hands!"

Behind the madman, one Sentinals chest plate closed, concealing the Power Crystal. It's body began to glow a bright green along with it's eyes.

The Sentinal then walked towards the group and The Inquisitor watched with fastination.

"What the?!"

"Oh, Damn!"

"Light'em up!"

Agent Kallus, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, and Hera wasted no time with pulling out the guns and shooting at the giant robot.

Their bullets just bounced off the Sentinal and it smashed it's fist on the ground causing a giant quake throughout the room.

"We gotta get through the outer layer!" Kallus yelled, "Thats where the crystal is,"

White Blade leaped up and slashed her energy swords at the Sentinals arm before it could crush Hera and Sabine.

Ezra heared what Kallus said and after a moment of debating, ran towards the robot, "OVER HERE!"

When the Sentinal turned towards him, Ezra extended his arms blasted streams of fire out of his palms. The fire managed to burn the armor but not all the way, just then White Blade appeared beside him amd shot White Energy Light at the chest as well.

With the two combinded, a hole in the chest began to form, slightly exposing the crystal. Before they could destroy it, the Sentinal extended its arm and slapped them away.

Sabine pulled chemicals from her belt and combinded them, causing them to glow bright and it began to shake in her hands, "HERA!" The Artist threw the chemical ball at Hera

When she caught it, Hera telported in front of the Sentinal and jammed the chemical into it's chest and teleported away.

Before anyone could have a chance to duck...

 ** _BOOM!_**

The chemical, Sentinal, and crystal exploded in a series of colors. The force knocked everyone down to the ground.

But it wasn't over.

"Very Impressive," The Inquisitor spoke, grabbing everyone's attention, "But what's one robot when I have an army?"

"Your turn, ugly!" Zeb yelled standing up and reaching for his gun.

"No, I don't think so," With a wave of his hand, everyone fell to the ground again, unconscious. Well, almost everyone.

"Here is who I want to see," Ezra, the lone survivor, snarled at him and raised his hand to form a fireball. Just as it formed, it quickly disintegrated. The Inquisitor had stopped it, "Now, now. I only wish to talk,"

Ezra wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move, "Why would I talk to you? You tried to have me Killed!"

"Yes, and you pass the test. You've proved yourself worthy for a second chance at mercy, join me."

"No way," Ezra spat out immediatly

"This world does not deserve your protection, you've seen yourself how corrupted this world is. I'll be a better master than your old one,"

"NEVER!"

Kanan slowly came too, looking up he saw the Inquisitor choking Ezra and holding him high in the air

"NO!"

"You're weak," The Inquisitor snarled, "Just like your parents were!"

Ezra's eyes widened before he was pushed away and hit the far wall. Banging his head againt the stone wall and falling to the ground unconscious.

"EZRA!" Kanan screamed as everyone began to wake up. When Ezra didn't get back up, Kanan turned towards the Inquisitor. "That was a mistake," he snarled as he grabbed his gun and began firing at the madman, "Now you deal with me,"

"I"ve always hated Hitmans," The Inquisitor said before qaving his hands and all the Sentinals awakened.

Each of the Meta-Humans took on one of the Senitnals but none could destroy it on their own.

While the battle continued on, in the back of the warehouse, Ezra laid on the ground with two bleeding cuts on the right side of his face.

In Ezra's mind, voices screamed at him to wake up before silencing. And from the darkness came two voices he had not heard in years.

 _Ezra_ , Mom? _Ezra, let go_ , Dad? _Unleash who you really are. No Fear._

Back in the real world, Ezra's eyes snapped open. But they were not blue or red or even black. For the first time, his eyes were the color orange.

 _Unleash your Power!_

Ezra stood up and slowly walked towards the battle. Flames danced on his hands and feet

Sabines chemicals exploded around the room, Hera amd White Blade fought the Sentinals, Zebs roaring could be heard and Kallus'and Kanan's gunshot were echoing around the room.

 _Let Go Ezra! Ezra LET GO!_

And just like that, Ezra's body exploded and from the remains...

A creature made entirely of fire formed. A Phoenix.

A scream filled the air, grabbing all the Meta-Humans attention. Everyone gasped at the Phoenix.

"HOW?!" The Inquisitor roared.

Kanan smiled as he realized what it was, or who, "Ezra! End This!"

The Phoenix screeched and soared across the room as everyone ducked for cover.

"Get'em Mate!" Zeb shouted at the firebird.

Phoenix Ezra flew through all of the Sentinals chests, each ones chest exploded, leaving a large hole. The Crystal apparently wasn't fireproof.

"The Crystals' gone, we can end this!" Kanan yelled

"No!" The Inquisitor charged at them but White Blade made the metal barriers from the roof fall on top of the evil Meta-Human, caging him inside.

Sabine gave everyone their own bomb to place on each Sentinal, one for each. Everyone threw the bombs into the chests on the Sentinals.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" She screamed.

As Kanan ducked for cover, he heard The Inquisitor speak in his head.

 _You think this is over? There will always br others. The Sentinals nor I may live today but what you've just awakened is far worse._

The Inquisitor was in close range to the robots. He could escape but he won't.

Kanan looked at the new family he made today and smiled as he answered

 _Maybe you're right but when the time comes, we'll be ready._

 ** _BOOM!_**

In a burst of green and purple, an explosion bigger than the first. It could have been heard from space.

The blast lasted a full 2 minutes before it died down. When they all looked up, all the Sentinals and The Inquisitor were gone.

Cheering everyone jumped out of hiding.

"That was some explosion," Hera said examing the purple and green colored smoke in the air.

"Forget the explosion, look at the color." Sabine smiled

"That was very impressive" White Blade spoke for the first time since she arrived.

"Thank you for your help, White Blade." Kanan said

"Ahsoka, call me Ahsoka," Ahsoka smiled at them.

A screech from the air caught eveyones attention, the large Phoenix became smaller as it landed on the ground before it became a young boy again.

As Ezra stood up straight, his shoulders was smoking. Jumping in surprise, Ezra quickly patted down the smoke before they could spark.

Kanan laughed as he watched.

"Okay, I didn't even know I could do that," Ezra laughed as he stopped and everyone joined in.

They had won.


	18. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hi people. Sorry, no ending chapter just yet.**

 **Looking back on this story, I have to be honest with you guys, I cringed at how much I basically copied from the movie.**

 **So... I'm planning on redoing this story.**

 **I'll keep the basic story but fix all the scene I've copied and make it more original.**

 **Also, I made another Rebels story called:** ** _Transparent in Your Eyes_** **where Ezra has intangibility like Ghost from Ant-Man and the Wasp because I love Ava's story.**

 **I'm planning on changing his story from the Host of the Phoenix to Boy to The Ghost but let me know what you guys think. And I might just delete all the chapters and replace them with the new ones or just make a whole new story.**

 **Let me know what you think and see you guys soon with a proper ending.**

 **Love, MusicHeart08.**


	19. Our Happy Ending

The Meta-Humans were gathered inside a large conference room of the ISB Facility.

Admiral Tarkin and Senator Trayvis were seated in front of the group to deliver the news as Agent Kallus was having his wounds treated.

"The world may not know what you did but here at the ISB Agency, we appreciate your service," Senator Trayvis announced

"We'll you seemed pretty helpless without us," Sabine quiped with a smirk

Before either of the men could answer the teen, Kanan quickly spoke up.

"We've held up our end of the bargian, now it's your turn,"

Admiral Tarkin cleared his throat before speaking.

"As promised, your sentences have been pardoned and all of your records have been wiped clean,"

The group looked at each other with smiles and smirks.

"And as a special thank you, we've aranged for an old compound building upstate to he left open just for you,"

Cheers came from the group and excited smiles were on their faces.

"You all may go,"

Kanan and Hera shook hands with the two men as they stood up and the group began to happily walked out of the room.

"Except-"

To everyone's surprise, a guard blocked Ezra's path towards the door.

"For him,"

Through another door, five heavily armed guards bursted into and marched towards the youngest of the group.

"Hey!" Ezra shouted as they grabbed him, "Get off of me!"

"Hey!" Kanan quickly stepped back into the room, "What the hell is going on? We had a deal!"

Admiral Trayvis stood up as the guards held onto Ezra tightly.

"We've been analyzing the fight very closely, and we discovered that this boy is the host to a very dangerous force,"

Ezra stopped thrashing to listen to what the man was saying.

"One we've identified as the Level 5 Phoenix Force. This alone is extremely so we can't have him walking free with it,"

Ezra's face dropped as he glanced at the horrified group.

"So you're just going to lock him up?" the former hitman exclaimed, "For how long?"

"Since this boy is an orphan and he has no legal guardians, the government has legal custody over him,"

"So you're just going to lock him up forever?!" Hera exclaimed in shock

The silence was enough to confirm their fears.

Ezra would have fallen to his knees but the hands gripping onto his arms were tight enough to hold him up.

With the fear creeping inrto his chest, the boy dropped his guard long enough for Kanan to hear his thoughts.

 _"I don't wanna go! Please! Please don't let me go!"_

Kanan's hands were shaking as an idea popped into his brain. It was crazy but all of them were crazy... right?

"What if I took him in?!"

"What?" Senator Trayvis broke the silence

"You said that he has no legal guardian, so make me his,"

"What?" Ezra's voice was shaky, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I can teach him how to control it, he'll he safe and the Phoenix, thing whatever, won't be a problem,"

"You cannot possible be prepared to take care of this child or whatever is inside of him,"

"Stranger things have happened," Zeb argued, "You didn't believe we could save the world,"

There was silence at first before the Senator nodded towards the guards.

The guards released his hold on the boy.

Exra quickly jumped forwards and almost tripped as he raced out of the room. The door slamming shut behind him.

Kanan smiled at the Seneroe and the Admiral as the guards left the room.

"I believe that we're done here, gentleman,"

With a smirk, Kanan began to leave the room but as he grasped the door handle, Admiral Trayvis spoke up.

"But if at any time, that the Phoenix or the boy should go rogue or out of control. We will put them both down,"

Kanan's blood froze bur he maintained his normal stoic expression and slowly opened the door.

"Well, that won't happen. I won't let it,"

Kanan promised both the men and himself as he stepped outside.

In the hallway, Ezra was staring at rhe former hitman with confusion.

"Why... why would you do that," he asked, as of he still couldn't believe it, "For me?"

At first, the man was silent but then he approached the kid amd wrapped his arm around the youngers shoulders.

"We're a family now, kid. Families doesn't give up on each other,"

* * *

Hours later, the team found themselves outside an small house in the suburbs so Sabune could visit her family.

To be incognito, they were given a Chevrolet Express Passenger Van to travel through the cities towards the compound they were given.

Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper were lounging in the seats of the van. Kanan was seated in the drivers seat with sunglasses in his face and Hera was standing just feets away, talking with Ahsoka.

"You could always come with us," Hera said with a smile, "I'm sure there's room for one more at the compound,"

Ahsoka smiled at her offer.

"That's very kind of you but I have some unfinish business in Capital City,"

Hera nodded understandingly, "So, Darth Vader?"

Darth Vader was a vert powerful, meta-human Crime Boss. Possibly the most powerful in the world, and most dangerous.

"You're going after him?"

Ahsoke gripped her energy swords tighter and nodded.

"He took someone important from me," She said briskly, "He's not just going to walk away from that, and neither am I. Not when I can save others from that pain,"

Hera hesitated for a moment before nodding understandingly, "Well, if the path you go down gets to dangerous to go on alone, we'd be prepared to walk down it with you,"

"It'll be extremely dangerous and you all could get arrested again,"

"In that case, we're defiently in," Hera smirked, "We're bad guys, it's what we do,"

Ahsoka chuckled before looking back at the van.

"You're all not bad guys anymore. You all became something more,"

Hera looked back at the van as well, "Yes, I suppose we are,"

With a final nod, Ahsoka took her leave and walked over towards a motorcycle. With a final wave, she disappeared down the road.

As Hera made her way into the passanger seat of the van, the front door of the little house opened.

Sabine stepped out, carrying a little girl jn her arms and talking to a slightly older man.

They both were smiling at each other.

The two continues talkung for awhile before Sabine handed Raina over.

"I gotta go," she said with a smile

With a final wave, she began to walk towards the van.

"Hey!" Tristan called out after her. Sabine turned around to face him.

"I'm proud of you!"

Sabine smiled brightly before nodding at him.

"Bye-Bye!" Raina waved from her father's arm.

Sabine waved back vefore opening the door to van and stepping inside.

Zeb sat in the very back row of the van with Chopper, Ezra sat in the middle row, Sabine sat in the first row while Hera sat in the passanger seat and Kanan at the driver seat.

"So, what do we do now?" Sabine said with a smile,

"Something good? Something bad?" Ezra suggested with a smug smile

"Something illegal?" Zeb smirked

"Come on, guys. We've just been pardoned," Hera smiled, "Nothing illegal for at least another week,"

Kanan smirked at the group and took off his sunglasses, "Maybe less than that?"

Hera shot him a trying look which quickly shook the thought from the mans head.

"So, what now?" the man asked

Hera smiled and gently grasped one of his hands on the wheel, "Take us home, love,"

With a smile, Kanan pulled the car from the sidewalk and the new family drove down the road towards their new lives.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who had been reading this story and for supporting me.**

 **The End.**


	20. New Story Posted

**New rewritten story posted!**

 **Title is Operation: Specters**


End file.
